


Guardian 3014

by the_eye_prophet



Series: Guardian 3014 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Chaptered, Firefly References, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_prophet/pseuds/the_eye_prophet
Summary: Somewhere between a bar fight a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.





	1. Prologue: Dusty Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Firefly AU, but if you have never seen the show it doesn't really matter because the story kind of speaks for itself and is very loosely based on the Firefly universe anyway.
> 
> I am new to this site but my name is the same on AFF and LJ if you wanna check me out over there in the mean time.

 

 

 

The first feeling isn't exhilaration. Adrenaline mixed with liberation and all those rushing feelings in between. No, it's more like the solid impact of a fist on a nose, and the accompanying crack, and then Jongdae goes reeling back and his head hits the wall and he's sputtering.

 

So no, getting into fights isn't all that. It just hurts.

 

But he gets back up, tries at least, and he can't help but laugh because this is all kind of funny. The fact that he got dumped on this god forsaken planet, too far out in the System to house even any good company. With his manners, his silver tongue, he figures he fits in just about ironically. So of course, with luck and lack of custom, he ends up accidentally picking a fight with the first intimidating, particularly massive local he comes across.

 

In essence, it's really no surprise that he ends up with a fist in his teeth. Still, this is no time to be laughing, per say.

 

"What's so funny, pretty boy?"

 

The growl comes from up above, and this guy is really just revolting in every way, so Jongdae just keeps laughing. By his primitive rage, this negligent reaches across the upturned table and grabs Jongdae by the collar of his shirt and yanks him up. "You think I'm funny?" His breath is worse than his face, which is by no means easy on the senses.

 

The occupants of the bar seem just as ready to engage in the brawl, and to Jongdae that is just ridiculous because it is only noon, and what point is a fight in the middle of the day? You'll just get tired before your night of pillaging, and then you'll be too tuckered out to even throw a punch. One would think experienced hooligans as these would know a thing or two about the dynamics of a decent fight.

 

He laughs at his own joke. That gets him another punch.

 

"You think I'm funny?" The man roars again, and the bar gets quiet for Jongdae's response.

 

He has to chuckle again. Just for the sake of the scene, he has to split a bloody grin and say, "No, I think _I'm_ funny. _You're_ absolutely grave."

 

That earns him another good smack, and that one hurts the most, sends his jaw knocking and his head rattling and he swears his brain just got intimate with the inside of his cranium. It's about time this ended, really. What good fun ends in a concussion?

 

All of it. All of the good fun ends in a concussion.

 

But Jongdae isn't looking for good fun right now, so as his grunting opponent lifts a boot to smack at his nose, Jongdae grabs at his belt and makes swift work of cocking his gun and aiming it for that large, easy target of a head. The look on his assailant's face is rewarding.

 

"Let's play fair, shall we?" Jongdae says, and then he kicks upward and knocks the man in the chin, and his head throws back and he yells in outrage, and Jongdae has the slimmest of opportunities to jump up onto his feet and dart out the front door of the pub.

 

So he slips into action, grabs his bag and grips his gun, and makes for the door, and there are angry calls after him, and insults and animal noises- for reasons Jongdae is unsure of- and then he's running full speed down a busy, merchant bustling dirt street. He brandishes his gun in the air unintentionally and tries his best to maneuver around the carts and the oxen and the shouting pedestrians, and it's when he looks back to check his pursuers-which at this point are getting caught up by the crowd- that he runs face first into the rear end of a horse and screeches in a manly fashion.

 

"Sorry," he calls out, and he ducks under the horse just in time, because there is a bullet bouncing in the dirt at his heels and he can't afford a shot ankle. Because he really hopes these guys were aiming for his foot, otherwise that shot was just plain pitiful.

 

The horse lifts back on its hind legs when the bullet skids so close to its legs, but it goes unharmed. Jongdae takes a quick second of his time to thank it for its protection before he dashes off into the dust and the dry heat of the afternoon. Two suns on this planet, and they suck up moisture like a vacuum.

 

It only takes a few minutes to lose his attackers completely. A few quick turns and a climb, and not to mention jumping over a cart of cabbage and kicking nine of them into the dirt somehow, and he's slowing down on a nearly identical dusty stretch of road. Only here, there are no bars full of people who want to beat him up.

 

In fact, the street is almost entirely alike, and for a moment he thinks himself in trouble, having doubled back to the same spot that he started, when he sees them.

 

To his right, the long line of parked ships, aircraft as fine as gems and others old and rustic and maybe a little beat up from their encounters. All open, all surrounded by their occupants, making the stop at the dingy little planet for provisions and fuel, and company. Passengers.

 

Maybe it would be a good idea to leave this place soon, anyway.

 

Hoisting his leather bag onto his shoulder, he surveys the area. On the end, a nice looking piece with a silver finish, _Gulliver_ adorning the side. A group of a few men are gathered around the tail end, scratching their heads and looking perplexed. Upon closer examination, there are a good few more in the open dock in the front. He closes that option in his brain. With a broken ship and a full crew, Jongdae can't see these guys taking him on, if he could even bring himself to get on it of his own volition.

 

So he walks on, and he's probably walking a little close to these Spaceships for such a vagrant, bloody, dust covered citizen, so he presses it and walks even closer in hopes that he'll get noticed. He passes the _Gulliver_ and hears a young man shout, "Ryeowook, we need you down here. The engine is totally shot!"

 

So he was right to assume they were broken down.

 

He walks on, past ship after ship, all full up or shady looking or a bit too dingy for his taste, and ten minutes later he's about to give up again. He's almost reached the end of the line, and the only ship willing to take him in is a small craft called _Warrior._ He almost accepts until the captain comes out and speaks in a low, rumbling, gravely voice about the nuclear something or others, and Jongdae declines the sweet, curly headed young boy in the jumpsuit because how can he travel on a ship whose captain he can barely even understand, and that runs off of ancient nuclear whatevers that could explode and kill them all.

 

He supposes he has to give the guys credit for surviving, and he is about to turn back and find them again, when he hears the voice behind him. Distressed and desperate and saying, "No one, Captain. Can't find anyone to replace him."

 

He spins around in an instant and is greeted with an eyeful, because Captain is probably the finest thing on this planet and the next, and his crew member comes up in maybe second. Okay, third. Jongdae has to count for something himself. He makes his way over with a purpose or two, and the young frazzled one goes on.

 

"He got picked up by another crew. He said they were less crowded, and they offered him a bigger gun, and he just left with them. Captain, what do I do? Can't find anybody else."

 

"Which craft did he leave with. I'll go and see him."

 

"It was called the _Selene 6.23_. Captain was something like Jink, or Jinli, or something like that. Taemin said he was offering a lot more on his ship than ours."

 

The boy is gripping his dark hair and the Captain is looking around for the ship, when Jongdae walks up to them and catches their attention with a, "Having trouble finding new recruits?"

 

The younger looks at him and shrugs, his demeanor changing. Captain puts his hands in his loose pockets.

 

"We might be. Anything we can do for you?"

 

Jongdae offers a smile, because he's a bloody mess and his charm is probably lacking in his desperation, but he gets a hold of his tongue and says, "Well, I was looking for a ship to take me off this planet. Nothing permanent. But I'll pay." He gets straight to the point.

 

The Captain almost look apologetic. The boy begins to walk away. "Sorry, we don't usually take passengers on the _Guardian_ ," Captain says, and Jongdae feels his hope dwindle. The noise of lift off distracts both of them, and Jongdae sees the Warrior take to the skies. His shoulders must sink visibly.

 

"You have anywhere in particular that you're headed?"

 

Jongdae shakes his head so fast that he gets a little dizzy. That beating hasn't worn off yet. "No. You can drop me off wherever," he says, and the captain has a smile in his eyes, and Jongdae sounds like such a novice, so he adds, "As long as it's not in the middle of the verse, of course."

 

Captain is silent for a moment, surveying Jongdae. The blood on his lips and the dust in his hair and the gun at his belt. The gun. His eyes rest on the gun. Finally he says, "Alright. We'll take you on, drop you off at our next location. But you may have to pull your weight. And we may not land for awhile." He reaches out his hand, and Jongdae feels oddly grateful and thinks he wants to shake on it.

 

He doesn't though. "Your gun, please. I'll keep it safe. I promise."

 

Jongdae plucks the gun from his belt, and he gets it. He understands that the Captain wants to keep his crew safe, and that he really doesn't trust Jongdae as much as he could. So Jongdae hands over his gun, and even pulls the knife from his bag and hands it over without being asked. The Captain takes them both, then holds out his hand. This time, he does want to shake.

 

"I'm Captain Kim Joonmyun. Welcome aboard," he smiles, dazzling, and Jongdae returns the gesture.

 

"Kim Jongdae."


	2. Acupuncture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight and a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

Joonmyun sees this guy coming before the stranger even looks his way. He watches him saunter down the line, close on the border of the street and the landing stretch, this worried look on his face and if he believed in fate he would be counting on it right now. Because even far away this guy is something special.

 

Maybe it's the way he walks, or how his shoulders are hunched against the baking sun but he's still quite possibly strutting. Walking with confidence along a line of giant aircraft, and he's just a tiny speck on the horizon to some but to Joonmyun he's all kinds of intriguing.

 

_Strangers and their allure._

 

Joonmyun thinks with a sigh that they shouldn't be such strangers, but really there is nothing to do about that.

 

And then Jongin is rushing up to him and telling him all about Taemin's change of loyalty and he gets distracted from his momentary infatuation, until a voice is cutting in, asking about "trouble finding new recruits" and Joonmyun turns to see his stranger standing a few feet away. Joonmyun notices with a pang of hope that he looks kind of desperate.

 

"We might be. Anything we can do for you?"

 

Then he smirks, and things go south or north or west or all to hell because Joonmyun was right to think him special. But it's when he sees the blood in his teeth and the dust in his hair and the way his face is an arrangement of stoic angles and dark eyebrows and quirked lips that Joonmyun wants to trust him even though it goes against his grain. Anything can happen, and with the blood on his mouth and the setting he's in, this stranger is one to be wary of no matter how intoxicating.

 

Joonmyun reminds himself to be cautious of both his willingness to trust and his tendency to lack it.

 

"Well, I was looking for a ship to take me off this planet. Nothing permanent. But I'll pay."

 

"Sorry, we don't usually take passengers on the _Guardian_."

 

He doesn't want to tell him that. But the Captain in him, the one who has to look out for his crew and their trade, tells him that taking passengers isn't their style. Because it isn't.

 

Joonmyun wants to change that rule. Make an exception. He's too close to letting him on.

 

"You have anywhere in particular that you're headed?"

 

"No. You can drop me off wherever," he says, and then if he wasn't cute enough already, he adds on quickly, "As long as it's not in the middle of the verse, of course."

 

Then he's kicking his gut and going with his logic, and maybe both are spoiled but this guy is coming with him. He can't pass it up. He takes his gun for good measure. Then the guy voluntarily hands over his knife and Joonmyun can't help it. He's trusting him.

 

_Weakness for beauty._

 

He holds out his hand and they shake on it. He's being totally stupid but he thinks he feels some kind of spark.

 

"I'm Captain Kim Joonmyun. Welcome aboard." He smiles like an idiot.

 

"Kim Jongdae."

 

Joonmyun decides that Jongdae isn't just special, but extraordinary.

 

\---

 

The _Selene 6.23_ takes off before they do, and Jongdae didn't know this Taemin kid, and he can't really judge him because of that, but it seems a bit cold of him to leave like he did. Over something as trivial as a gun and how big it was allowed to be.

 

Because that gun. That gun looks big. And it's pointing right at him as he walks up the ramp to the interior of the space craft and Jongdae's mouth goes dry because this thing is ready to fire.

 

"And what do you think you're doing, exactly?"

 

He's scared, but then he sees the guy holding the gun and has to fight back a laugh. Jongdae himself is no big guy. But this kid is little, and cute, and the gun looks almost comical in his short arms. His eyes are cold though, and they harden a bit when he sees Jongdae's amusement. "Something funny?" He asks.

 

He grins widely. "Just that I've been asked that more than once today." Okay, so that's wasn't a lie, at least.

 

That is a bad answer, though, and Jongdae realizes this in the way this boy's large eyes get heavy with contempt, and then his finger is tightening on the trigger, and Jongdae is totally done for.

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

Jongdae jumps, and the small guy with the gun hesitates before he lowers the gun and points it at his feet. Turning, Jongdae sees Captain- Joonmyun- Kim - Joonm- What does he call this guy? He decides on Captain being the best idea, puts on a smile, and Joonmyun jogs up to them with wide eyes and looks pointedly at his crew member.

 

"Kyungsoo, try not to shoot all of our passengers," he says, and it's like he's scolding. Or joking. Or...not. Jongdae watches the small guy look at his Captain, and he's acting like this is the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it is, for them.

 

"Yes, Sir. However I would really prefer to be notified of passengers before they board, as to avoid such confrontations."

 

Joonmyun hits him on the back and almost knocks him over, and Jongdae goes to snicker again but remembers those eyes could probably catch him on fire. "Duly noted, Kyungsoo," he says, and he glances at Jongdae before he makes his way up the ramp. Jongdae watches him go with as little shame as he can manage, which is about none. He can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him, and he's probably about to say something but the Captain turns back around and adds, "Show Jongdae to his quarters and collect his payment, will you, Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo nods curtly, Joonmyun smiles, and then he disappears up a metal staircase inside of the loading area. When he disappears, Kyungsoo sighs. It's slight, and Jongdae wouldn't notice if he weren't so sarcastic himself. Exasperation is in his nature, too.

 

"I'll show you to your quarters then. Give you the tour of the place." He turns, and Jongdae has to bite back his chuckle because this guy rolls his eyes. He fucking rolls -

 

"Kyungsoo, wait up!"

 

Kyungsoo is popular for being called from far away, and they both turn around to see the distressed kid from before jogging toward them with a wooden box in his hands. His breathing is kind of labored, and the box is heavy. Jongdae can tell by the way his arms are straining and the way the box is bouncing against his legs, but he sure is hauling ass.

 

Jongdae would fall down.

 

He reaches them, and this kid smiles this charming grin right at Kyungsoo. The distraught boy from five minutes ago is gone and replaced by something completely different. Jongdae can practically smell his confidence. And his sweat.

 

Mostly his sweat.

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo," he says, and Jongdae doesn't fail to notice how Kyungsoo's eyes scan the boy in front of them, in his black tank top and tight, tight pants, and Jongdae feels like doing the same thing so he does. "Need any help with the New Guy?"

 

This catches Jongdae because he isn't the New Guy. He's a passenger.

 

"New Guy?" he asks, and the kid laughs and corrects himself.

 

"I meant passenger. Jongdae right? I heard you say it earlier. I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin. We have similar names." He sounds so happy and enthusiastic about the whole affair, so Jongdae nods and smiles because what harm can it do? "Anyway, Kyungsoo. Do you want help?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes rest on the wooden box in Jongin's arms. "You look like you need more help than I do," he says and Jongin looks down at his struggle and shakes his head. But he's having trouble, standing there holding the thing on his hip.

 

"Aw, no. I'm fine. I can handle this, no problem." He hoists it a little higher on his side, and he makes a particularly pained face despite how breezy his voice sounds. And it's obvious by the way he's looking at Kyungsoo, and his attempts to hold the ridiculously heavy box, and the way he keeps smiling, that he's trying to impress him. Jongdae feels like this happens a lot, and he's only known this kid for three minutes maybe but he feels for him. He doesn't want the kid to embarrass himself. After all, they do have similar names.

 

"I'll take that for you. I love to help." He reaches out and relieves Jongin of the box before he can protest, and Jongin visibly relaxes. Jongdae, on the other hand, yelps because this was a bad idea. It's like he picked up a box full of Kyungsoo's sarcasm because it's fucking heavy, and he grunts as he realizes just how strong Jongin must be because he was struggling but Jongdae falls down. Literally, to his knees.

 

But then he also figures this made Jongin look really good, and Jongdae has no one to impress except maybe the captain. But let's face it, he was never going to woo him with his strength anyway.

 

"Ah!" Kyungsoo says, and Jongdae would be flattered that he's worried except his vision is going fuzzy and this box is about to crush his foot and-

 

"I got it."

 

A deep voice clears its way and then it's like the weight of the world and the next is lifted from his loins and what the hell was in that box? A rather tall guy with big ears takes the box away and stacks it on a crate in the bay, and Jongdae doesn't know who he is but they should be best friends because he may have just saved his life in some remote way.

 

Jongin helps him to his feet, and Kyungsoo looks between the two of them like he's conflicted. Like he wants to dump Jongdae off on Jongin, but he also feels bad because Jongdae just faced the fight of his life with the Box from Hell.

 

"Go and get some rest, Kyungsoo. I'll take care of Jongdae."

 

He feels like a new kitten that needs litter training, but lets it slide, and Jongdae doesn't know why this surprises him so much but Kyungsoo actually smiles. His whole face changes when he does it, and his eyes light up and his teeth flash and it's really genuine. He keeps his thoughts to himself though, because he doesn't want to spoil the moment, and Jongin looks elated.

 

"Thank you, Jongin."

 

Jongdae notices the quick sweep of his eyes, down Jongin and back up to his face, and he must have done that on purpose because otherwise he's exceedingly obvious. Jongdae notes that he and Kyungsoo are alike in more ways than one.

 

Kyungsoo walks away, his long sleeves and his slacks and his high collar making it hard to misjudge his character, and Jongin watches him leave with bright admiration in his eyes, a faint redness to his cheeks.

 

\---

 

Jongin is adorable. That is what Jongdae concludes. The kind of adorable that talks your ear off, but is entirely helpful and observant , and while some things he says are off topic, they have a purpose and Jongdae doesn't mind listening to him explain all the reasons why he can't go inside the engine room or he'll, "Die. You'll get chopped up and die. That's what Luhan hyung tells me. I think he's joking though. But I don't want to find out."

 

He leads him past the engine room and down a hallway or two, all elevated and narrow with slated metal floors. They reach the spare bedrooms in no time, and they're small, with just a tiny bed and a table crammed into maybe a 5 by 8 foot space. But Jongdae has slept in smaller, so he thanks Jongin and waits for him to leave, but he just stands there and stares at him.

 

"Do I look funny?" Jongdae asks, and Jongin shakes his head.

 

"No. Well...I just wanted to thank you for taking that box earlier even though it almost kind of, like, broke you in half."

 

He tells him it's no problem, that he'll take all the deadly boxes he has to, and Jongin laughs and walks away. Jongdae sets his bag on the bed and sits down, taking it all in. He's on the _Guardian_ , he's going somewhere he isn't entirely sure of, and he has to put all of his trust in a crew and Captain he has never met. But they seem noble, and nice, and Jongdae doesn't know what they do or why they don't take passengers but he decides it's none of his business. Even though he's curious. Terribly so. But he's curious about a lot of things. Including Joonmyun.

 

When they take off, Jongdae remembers how much he misses flying. He'd been dumped on that planet, full of nothing really other than trouble, and while he would like to say he has a home to go back to he doesn't. Hasn't for a while. But passenger aircraft only travel short distances, and somehow he ended up on the far ends of the System. And out here there aren't as many people as there are other creatures. And Jongdae thinks those are great and all, but human relations are nice.

 

He thinks of the Captain. He picked him up with little to no knowledge about his character. A homeless vagabond, with a gun and five gold coins and a bloody mouth. He's either a total gullible idiot, or he can read people. Trusts his own judgement. Either way, Jongdae has a ride.

 

Standing up, he makes his way to the small basin on the wall and presses a button next to the faucet. A lukewarm stream of water comes out, thin but consistent, and he uses a little to wash his face and rinse his mouth and hands. Can't go poking his nose into other people's business while he looks like a boxing match. Thankfully, there is only a dark bruise forming around his eye and the bridge of his nose, just a little swelling. Nothing broken, nothing lost. Jongdae considers this a good day.

 

So he straightens his shirt, and he's about to leave the compartment to nuzzle around like a jackass when he hears voices coming from down the hallway. Two, and they both sound worried. Or skeptical. Or excited. He ends up eaves dropping.

 

"-passenger. We don't take passengers. What if he tries to kill us?"

 

"Oh, come on. He looked totally normal. And Captain trusts him."

 

"He took his gun."

 

"Just a precaution, Minseok. You know that."

 

There's a pause. "I know. I just worry. You remember what happened last time. With the tentacles and all of us hanging by our toes from the ceiling for three days. Yeah, I don't want to relive that."

 

The other laughs. "This guy didn't look like he had tentacles."

 

How flattering.

 

"Neither did Jaebeom, and that turned out pretty horrid, Luhan."

 

"Okay, fine. We'll keep an eye out. But I don't think we have much to worry about."

 

There is silence, and then footsteps, and Jongdae thinks they've walked away until he hears another voice. Kyungsoo. "Did Jongin come by with the New Guy? Captain wants to see him, now that we're in the air."

 

"I put him in Compartment 7!" Jongin calls from the opposite direction, or maybe from above, and it makes Jongdae jump because he isn't expecting it and also he's kind of spying.

 

Then he realizes there are three pairs of feet coming down the hallway, and he practically throws himself at the bed in an attempt to look casual. It most likely doesn't work, because he lands on his foot and makes an unnerving sound.

 

Thankfully, there is a knock on the wall outside, and Jongdae has time to situate himself and call, "Yeah?" before Kyungsoo pokes his head in and says, "Captain wants to see you."

 

Jongdae nods, shifts his attention to the two behind Kyungsoo. The ones who are suspicious of him. Or at least the one is. The other is just placating.

 

One, with a pretty face and a smile, introduces himself as, "Luhan. 'Sup." The other just glares at Jongdae until Luhan steps on his foot, and then he says, "Minseok."

 

Jongdae has just enough time to say his name, and then Kyungsoo is directing him away from them by simply walking away and expecting Jongdae to follow. He jogs after him, and he's halfway up a set of metal stairs when Jongdae catches up.

 

"So what do those guys do?" he asks, because this isn't nosy. He just wants to know. That's okay right?

 

Kyungsoo glares back at him, which Jongdae is becoming oddly desensitized to, but he answers anyway.

 

"Luhan is our mechanic," he begins, and Jongdae remembers Jongin saying something about Luhan hyung and the engine room. "Minseok is our pilot."

 

"Shouldn't he be flying the ship then?" he asks, and it sounds condescending but he didn't mean it that way. Kyungsoo doesn't seem to notice.

 

"He and Luhan have the day off, Captain's orders."

 

He doesn't elaborate, but Jongdae makes him. How do the pilot and the mechanic have the day off? Aren't they...important to the functioning of the ship?

 

Kyungsoo is probably rolling his eyes, but his back is turned. "It's their anniversary," he says, and suddenly it makes sense. He wants to open his mouth and make a noise of understanding, like ahhhh or ooh or I get it, but he figures Kyungsoo might shoot him if he annoys him so he just shuts up and climbs the stairs. They come up on a hallway, take a quick turn, and then walk up a few more steps to a door, standing open.

 

Kyungsoo walks right in, and Jongdae can only assume that he's the first hand around here because he seems to be in charge of a lot of things. He's also stiff. But that's probably because he needs to get laid or something. Jongin should take up the task and make everyone's lives easier.

 

He starts to laugh at his thoughts, because he feels like Jongin is trying to do that, although maybe not for the others' benefits. Then he realizes he's being stared at by Kyungsoo.

 

"Come inside," he urges him, and Jongdae steps over the threshold of the cockpit. He's never been in a pilot room before. Never seen a Captain at work firsthand.

 

The chair at the controls is still turned away, and Jongdae looks around the old style of the room, thinks about the rustic metal and industrial feeling of the ship. It's no fancy aircraft for sure. The rust on the railings says that much. Must have been some kind of cargo ship. Maybe it is. But he didn't see any cargo other than that wooden box full of, what? Bricks and weights and the malice of the new world?

 

Then the chair spins around and Jongdae feels silenced even though he wasn't actually speaking.

 

"You can go, Kyungsoo. Tell Chanyeol and Baekhyun to check the back panel's Secure Locks. I think one came loose when we breached the atmosphere."

 

Kyungsoo nods, but doesn't leave. "How do we fix it without Luhan. He does that kind of work the best."

 

Joonmyun waves his hand. "If it's too bad, get Zitao to do it. He's getting pretty good with the handy stuff."

 

Kyungsoo nods, and Jongdae has to laugh because Kyungsoo is so serious and then the Captain uses descriptions like "the handy stuff." Kyungsoo's footsteps recede down the hallway, and then Joonmyun turns his attention to Jongdae.

 

"Welcome aboard. How do you like it?"

 

Jongdae nods, but it wasn't a yes or no question. "Oh, I think it's cozy," he says, and he really does. Joonmyun laughs, and it's way too charming for Jongdae to handle in such a closed space.

 

"And by cozy you mean old," Joonmyun laughs, leans back in his fading chair, and Jongdae shakes his head and denies that. That is not what he means.

 

"No, no. By cozy I mean...loved."

 

This makes Joonmyun smile again, though he never really stopped, and Jongdae gets distracted by the way his lips stretch over his teeth, how stunningly handsome he is. Cheekbones...

 

"We'll be making a stop in a few days time. We have some things to drop off in the Outer Verse." Jongdae has never been to the Outer Verse. To him, he was just in the Outer Verse. But it gets even more outer. Even more bizarre. "But I doubt you want to be left to fend on a planet like Velda, or a moon like Chantan. So I was thinking, if you'd like, you can stay with us for a week or two and we'll make our way back around to a Main Civilization Planet. Like Praile."

 

The thought of being on a planet like Praile makes his head swim (or maybe that's still from the beating), and he thinks about how many people are there, humans and the like, and he loves Space Travel, he really does, but how long has it been since he ate soup? Or non substituted meat products? Or juice?

 

He nods quickly, and Joonmyun is still a charming smile in his chair.

 

"Good. I didn't want to drop you with the Chantans. They'd probably eat you in a day." He turns around, presses a single button, and then says, "Our passenger will be staying with us until our route takes us back to Praile in three weeks time." His voice echoes all around Jongdae, and he realizes the Captain is using an intercom to speak to the whole crew. He pauses, looks at Jongdae with a smirk, then adds, "Play nice," and lifts his finger.

 

Jongdae feels that smirk in his stomach, and it does a back flip because Joonmyun is just ridiculously attractive. He spins back around to him, and Jongdae hopes he doesn't look as interested as he feels. "So you'll be with us for a while. Any questions? Anything you want to tell me? Plan on shooting me with my own gun and taking over the ship?" He says it all with a smile, and Jongdae both chokes and laughs.

 

"Nothing like that," he says, but he does have a question. He does have something poking in the back of his mind.

 

"Taemin..." he begins, and trails off because maybe he shouldn't ask. Joonmyun nods.

 

"You heard about that, huh?" He chuckles. "Taemin was a temporary member from the time he joined about a month ago. We took him on for a job because we needed his talent. He made it clear to me that he would leave any time he pleased. He just didn't make that clear to the crew."

 

The mystery in Joonmyun's voice is nearly tangible. It's like he wants Jongdae to ask more. Like he wants him to be curious. Jongdae can live with that because he really never isn't.

 

"What was Taemin's talent?"

 

Joonmyun smirks. There it is again. "Acupuncture," he says, and Jongdae can tell he's pausing for dramatic effect. It works. Why acupuncture? "On internal organs."

 

Jongdae's eyes widen. When does one even need that skill? Where does one even _learn_ that skill?

 

"Why would he need that?"

 

"The native inhabitants of the Moon Eurotia have a very picky leader. He likes the spa treatment. Have you ever seen a Eurotian?"

 

He can't say he has. Jongdae just shakes his head slowly, unsure of where this is headed.

 

"Well they're hideous things. Big, reddish creatures with these black spots and a really thick skin. Terribly misunderstood, really. Eurotians, they can't feel anything on that skin of theirs, so if they want something nice they have to be cut open. They don't feel pain like we do. They just feel...something."

 

Okay, well that was an oddly touching story. "So their king, he let Taemin poke at his liver?"

 

Joonmyun smiles. "If you want to call it a liver. Eurotians may be grotesque, but they appreciate the beauty of things. And if Taemin was anything, he was pretty."

 

"Sounds like a kind of downfall. Trusting in beauty like that."

 

Joonmyun pauses. "I guess it is," he says, and he looks pensive for a moment, staring at Jongdae with his fingers crossed on his knee. Then he breaks out of his little philosophical trance, smiles and says, "Long story short, Taemin had to distract the king while we made away with his precious gems. Kyungsoo had been captured by this band of thieves, and they were holding him hostage and beating him and the whole lot. Said they would only give him back in one piece if we stole those gems for them."

 

_Back in one piece._

"What would have happened if you refused?" Jongdae inquires.

 

Joonmyun raises an eyebrow. "Well, they asked us which half we wanted back: the top or the bottom."

 

Jongdae gawks. "They were really going to chop him in half?" He says in disbelief. What kind of work do these guys do anyway? Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to staying on this ship.

 

"Rip him, I think. Or maybe saw. I'm sure you could ask him and he'd tell you all about it. Kyungsoo has all kinds of great stories like that. He may even show you the scars if you're up for it."

 

He thinks of the serious boy who almost shot him earlier. About how much he could have been through. About his willingness to tell about his...battle? He didn't really strike Jongdae as a story telling, scar showing kind of guy. Then again, he's only know the kid for about thirty minutes, and most of their conversations have consisted of more eye rolls and sighs than actual getting to know each other.

 

But then a few more things poke at Jongdae's thoughts, and they surface with suspicion and doubt and a little discomfort. But maybe a little excitement? Eagerness? What is that thing his mom always said, about his character?

 

_You go around looking for trouble, just so you can say you got out of it._

"What kind of work do you do on the Guardian?"

 

Joonmyun smiles. Jongdae feels his world turn around.

 

"We get our kicks."


	3. Getting Their Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight and a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

_What kind of work do you do on the Guardian?_

 

_We get our kicks._

 

Jongdae sits on the bed in his small compartment and thinks about that. About everything. Taemin leaving. His own arrival. How good his timing must seem to these guys. Acupuncture and Eurotians, and Kyungsoo being captured and almost chopped in half. No; ripped or sawed. He barely even knows the guy, but he really wants to see the scars. Really wants to know what goes down on the  _Guardian_.

 

It's not that he's worried per say. He doesn't have a doubt in his mind that these people are genuine. But curiosity can be a real bitch and he is so very curious no less than always. About the captain especially.  So maybe he'll get up and do that poking he wanted to do.

 

So he leans back, puffs out his cheeks in exasperation and lets the air out slowly. His head hits the pillow and he just kind of flops there for a moment, his arms lazily slung across his chest and his legs hanging off the side of the bed. The room is small in an uncomfortably cramped way, but at least the bed is mildly soft. Then his eyes are fluttering closed, and he can hear the drum of the engine under his feet. The engine room must be below him, but he can't say he minds. It reminds him of all the times he's fallen asleep to the gentle hum of pistons and the churning of cylinders.

 

Before he knows it, his eyelids are a show of dancing lights shaped like stars and handsome captains with charming smiles and joyful boys with heavy boxes and severe lieutenants with mysterious tales. A dream of a man with a gun, running over a crowd to catch at his shirt tail and punch his lights out, turn his spit to crimson water and his head spins off and he's falling...falling...fall...

 

"Dinnertime, Passenger Jongdae!"

 

He starts, tumbles off a cliff and ends up back in his bed, Jongin's voice echoing in his mind from somewhere down the hall. Staring at the ceiling, he hears footsteps bounding back up the stairs, retreating with the shouts of dinnertime that Jongin is so obviously burdened with delivering.

 

Then Jongdae realizes how hungry he is, and his stomach starts playing charades with his spine. Last time he ate was when? Yesterday? The day before? A bowl of rice and a piece of very old bread is hardly a meal to keep one going for long. So he hauls himself upward, his limbs feeling fuzzy and his head spinning a little bit. He stops by the basin on the wall to fuss with his hair and clear his head with a decent splash, then sets off to find the kitchen. Or the dining room.

 

What is he looking for exactly?

 

He realizes how lost he is when he walks up the stairs and past the pilot room, ends up at a pair of double doors with a sign that reads:  _Keep your ass out, you fucking imbecile._

 

He cackles at the door in his amusement but decides that maybe he should try the room later just to see what's inside. Or maybe not. He decides on maybe. Yes. He will.

 

His stomach starts to rumble and he groans, turns away from the warning and begins in the opposite direction. If he wanders around for long enough he's sure to come across  _something_. A stern Kyungsoo or a busy Jongin or maybe, just maybe-

 

"Hi, Jongdae."

 

_"Holy fucking shit!"_

 

He rounds a corner and collides face first with someone's chest, screeching and flailing backwards and he's seized by the front of his shirt by a suspiciously suspecting Joonmyun. He pulls him forward, back onto his feet, and Jongdae catches his balance and rights himself. Joonmyun smiles at him. Jongdae chooses not to be embarrassed.

 

"How did you know I was coming around the corner?" Jongdae asks, standing up straight and flipping his bangs, blowing hair from his eye and attempting to lean on the wall. It fails and Joonmyun laughs. Okay, so maybe he should be a little embarrassed.

 

"I could hear you coming. Nobody else on this ship walks quite that loudly."

 

Jongdae makes a face that conveys his unspoken, "Whoops." Joonmyun shrugs and Jongdae notes with an internal sigh that he has nice shoulders. "Trying to find the kitchen, then?"

 

"Oh...uh...yeah." Jongdae doesn't mean to stare, but the captain is dressed in some kind of loose white shirt and brown pants that make him look like a fucking stable worker or something, just cleaner and less inclined to bite. Wait- no, the people don't bite. Well some of them do. At least, Jongdae has met a few- "I thought I might not make it." He cuts himself off and tries to look Joonmyun in the eyes with impressive success.

 

Joonmyun lifts his hand and scratches the back of his head, and Jongdae can't help but watch the hem of his shirt lift up, reveal a sliver of pale hip, and then slide back down like a curtain that is entirely against him.

 

Jongdae licks his lips.

 

"I can't seem to find my way around," he adds casually, and he leans back onto nothing and hooks his fingers in his belt loops, curving his back and looking around like he's given up. He has.

 

"Well, this place can be a kind of labyrinth at times," Joonmyun says, and he pats the wall and quirks one of his eyebrows up ever so slightly, brow scrunched together and it's an oddly quizzical expression. Jongdae wants to sigh outwardly at how unbearably endearing it is. " I used to get lost when I first bought this ship, but you get used to her. Your shirt is unbuttoned."

 

"What?" Jongdae looks down, and indeed, the first five buttons of his shirt are undone. They must have come out when Joonmyun grabbed him. He goes to fix them, buttons up three before he looks up and sees Joonmyun watching him, eyebrows still knit together. So he leaves the last two alone, because why not?

 

Joonmyun clears his throat and Jongdae feels good about himself. The captain may have his tummy flashes and his shoulders and his eyebrows, but Jongdae's always prided himself in his ability to flirt, so two can play that game. He wonders if Joonmyun even knows he's playing a game. He wonders why he considers this a game anyway, when really it might not even be a reality.

 

"The trick to getting around is to always know where the control room is. Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen."

 

\---

 

"Kyungsoo, could you pass the salt?"

 

"We don't have any salt."

 

Jongin scowls, lips twitching in an attempt not to smile, and Kyungsoo passes him the shaker with a blankness to his expression that makes Jongdae think he's doing it on purpose. Like he's trying to hide the real emotion behind his action, the real amusement he gets from teasing Jongin so simply.  Jongin nearly giggles as he takes the shaker from him and uses just a little bit before placing it down and starting in like he's never eaten before.

 

Jongdae looks down, around at the rest of them all digging in and chatting, and thinks that maybe the gray lumps in his bowl aren't as disgusting as they seem. So he scoops some up onto his spoon, makes a face as the slop hits his tongue. If vitamins could have babies with oatmeal, then this would be their bastard child because it's like lumps of paper in melted play dough.

 

A few of the crew snicker, and Jongdae doesn't recognize all of them. He sees the tall guy with the ears from earlier, who saved him from The Box, and other than the few he's met already he doesn't know any one of the others. The one who made the lump, who is lean and handsome with dimples that rival craters and a head of wavy brown hair, looks at him apologetically.

 

"Our budget is low, and we ran out of flavor packets." That's all he says, and Jongdae nods. He understands why he can't complain.

 

"This is so gross."

 

He was wrong. Raven hair and sharp eyes and is he tired or does he always have such circles under his eyes?

 

Joonmyun next. "Yeah, Taozi. It is," he says, and their cook looks like he's about to I-don't-care them to death with the look on his face.

 

"We're out of flavor packets," he repeats, and Joonmyun laughs, and so does Luhan, and then Jongin says he's too hungry to care and they all crack up. They're a merry bunch, and it's cute and all, but the food is still disgusting.

 

There's nothing to be done, so they all end up pouring their milk into the vitamin gunk and forcing it down. Jongdae thinks of Praile and feels longing grip the back of his throat. Or maybe that's just bile, because if he throws up at this point he won't be surprised. But he finishes, and he's full, and he supposes this is better than starving. So leaning back, he surveys his company. Or technically he's theirs.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo sit at the end, and Jongin keeps glancing sideways at his friend and won't stop smiling this charming grin every time they make eye contact. There's Minseok and Luhan of course. Then his Savior, the dark boy Taozi, the rather tall guy next to him, and a boy who can't even be older than Jongin, with his face drawn in a scowl, sitting at one end with his spoon hanging from his lips next to a slight framed boy with a dainty looking mouth.

 

And then of course, Joonmyun sitting there with his absorbing disposition and his distracting physique. Jongdae watches him ask the scowling boy if he fixed the back panel, and he gets taken by how he moves his mouth, tongue darting out to wet lips from behind a set of perfectly aligned teeth.

 

Jongdae's reactions to the conversation become delayed, because he thinks he might be staring.

 

The thin one with the mouth catches him off guard. "So where did you even come from?"

 

He blinks and thinks about that before he answers. "I was born on the inner Moon of Difton." Is that what he meant?

 

The boy laughs and shakes his head. "No, like, why are you here?"

 

"Just needed a ride, is all."

 

The boy nods at him, and there is a certain elegance about him, like every movement is part of a plan to seduce some unseen paramour. Jongdae looks away because it makes him uncomfortable, the way this boy isn't even trying. He looks at Joonmyun again and sees him staring at him.

 

Their cook pokes in. "Where is Taemin?"

 

The chorus of voices that erupts at that makes Jongdae jump. Especially because Jongin is seated right next to him and he jumps up and slams his fist on the table and yells above all the rest, "That bastard left with some guys because one hit on him!"

 

They all get silent and stare at him, and he just nods in his disbelief. "It's true," he shrugs, and Luhan laughs.

 

"Seriously? I thought they had just offered him something like a bigger gun." This comment makes Minseok chuckle, and Luhan smirks. Dainty Mouth says under his breath, "Maybe that wasn't the only big piece of equipment he wanted in his hands."

 

The scowling young one laughs.

 

And it goes on like that, and Jongdae becomes forgotten for the most part. He just sits back and listens to them talk and laugh, picks up names and tries to commit them to memory. Chanyeol, with the ears, Yixing, the cook, Zitao, the dark one, Yifan, the tall one, and Baekhyun, with his dainty mouth and seductive prowess. There are glances cast his way every now and then, but mostly he just stays out of it.

 

He's thinking about going to bed. Sleeping after his day of getting beat up and chased, and he looks around. Yawning Jongin looks tired. Minseok has his head on Luhan's shoulder.

 

Even Joonmyun looks exhausted, and he's run his hands through his hair and mussed it all up. Jongdae has the compromising urge to reach out and fix it.

 

"I'm going to bed," Baekhyun says in his husky voice, and he stands up and hauls himself through the door without another word. Chanyeol watches him go, noticeably but not meant to be, and then he gets up and bids them goodnight as well. Disappears down the hallway without another word.

 

"Us, too."

 

Luhan stands, and Taozi makes a whistling noise, and Jongdae has to laugh because Joonmyun says, "Have fun, you two," and Luhan smacks Minseok on the ass and tells them they will. They retreat down the same hallway as the others, Minseok squirming all the way with Luhan whispering to him.

 

Eventually, the others retire as well, yawning and stretching and standing, and Kyungsoo is the last to leave the table with a very clingy Jongin on his heels. He doesn't touch him though, and Jongdae thinks that's probably for the best because a tired Kyungsoo most likely means a dormant dragon, waiting to be prodded awake so it can bite someone's masculinity off.

 

The room gets quiet when they leave. Jongdae almost gets up to go as well. But then Joonmyun looks at him from across the table, and Jongdae feels himself mold to his seat. Like their dinner, he's mush. Well, maybe not as bland.

 

"You've been quiet," he says, and he leans back and puts his arms behind his head, flashes a toothy smile at him. Jongdae puts his elbows on the table and shrugs.

 

"Not much for me to say. You all seem so close."

 

Because they really do. The way they laugh and joke and mess around, and the way Jongdae felt left out. Because you can always tell how well people get along by how outcast you feel in their presence. Joonmyun lets his front chair legs lift off the ground.

 

"Yeah, we've all been together for a long time. Some longer than others, but everyone goes way back." He eyes Jongdae as he tells him, and while earlier the ship seemed to be riding smoothly and soundly, it's like he can feel every movement it makes and it's making his stomach flip and his throat get tight and Joonmyun's gaze will just not break away from him.

 

He tries to get himself together, tries not to think about how loose that white shirt is, and how Joonmyun is just altogether too attractive, and how normally he doesn't get this distracted when he's around people like the captain. He's always kind of considered himself a natural, a smooth talker, a less awkward and more provocative type.

 

Maybe it's the fact that he's on Joonmyun's ship. Maybe it's because he doesn't have his gun. Maybe it's because the skin on Joonmyun's shoulder looks like milk and fresh paint and he wants to know what the rest of him looks like under that shirt.

 

He puts on the charm he can muster, which is probably still a lot, and smirks. A simple smile won't do him any good. Especially because this guy has some kind of authority about him, like a responsibility that weighs in the air just right. So Jongdae thinks that putting the moves on him right away probably won't work.

 

And maybe he doesn't want it too. Maybe a chase can be as fun as a catch?

 

When he puts it that way, they just sound like fish.

 

It takes Jongdae three whole seconds to realize it has been ten, and that he is openly staring at Joonmyun, and he doesn't mean to do it but he looks Joonmyun right in the eyes and licks his lips like some kind of cat on the prowl.

 

Joonmyun gulps visibly, which strokes Jongdae's ego a bit, and then Joonmyun's tipped back chair is not so tipped back anymore, but falling over. Joonmyun waves his arms about in quick circles, and he yelps, and Jongdae can't even help him because seconds later he is on the ground, his chair legs pointing the wrong way and his feet in the air. Jongdae exclaims- and maybe laughs a little bit too- and darts for the other side of the table.

 

"Are you alright?" he asks, and Joonmyun nods and waves him away as he tries to stand.

 

"I'm fine. I am equivocally fine," he nearly wails, and he tries to get himself to his feet again but somehow his feet get stuck on the chair and he tumbles back to the ground. Kind of. If not for Jongdae, standing in front of him and diving forward and catching him with a grunt, and then their faces are smacking together and Jongdae is nearly crying because he is so bruised form earlier.

 

"Aw shit-" he begins, then Joonmyun makes a distressed noise and cups Jongdae's face between his palms.

 

"I am so sorry, Jongdae. I didn't mean to-"

 

"It's fine. Really. I'm equivocally fine."

 

Joonmyun smiles and Jongdae feels warm, if not only for the heat of Joonmyun's hands on his cheeks but also for how close the captain is, with his skin and his shoulders. Jongdae grins. Joonmyun tries not to smack Jongdae's bruises as he lets his hands drop.

 

"Sorry about that. Really. I didn't mean to-"

 

But Jongdae can't hear the rest of his sentence because there are suddenly red lights flashing on the walls, and a siren goes off inside the ship, blasting Jongdae's eardrums just a split second before he's nearly knocked to the ground with the shear force of the shake.

 

Something has hit the  _Guardian_ , full force.

 

\---

 

"Holy Shit, Captain. What was that?"

 

Jongin's feet come clunking down the hallway. He's barefoot, and his shirt is half off. He pulls it back over his shoulders as he runs. Jongdae notices with some curiosity that his pants are unbuttoned, too. He was either getting lucky, or changing clothes.

 

But Kyungsoo comes from the opposite direction, calling out something that gets drowned out in another crash. Jongdae's legs turn to jelly and he falls face first into Joonmyun. Thankfully, the captain is a little more aircraft-coordinated, and he's gripping the table for support when Jongdae comes flying into him. He catches him at the waist, and Jongdae would enjoy getting kind of felt up by him if it he weren't being thrown around like a rag doll.

 

Kyungsoo's voice comes from down the hall, on the floor. He fell, too. At least Jongdae doesn't look like that much of an idiot.

 

"Sir, there's something hitting us from the back," he screams over the warning sirens, and then they're hit again. Jongdae holds fast to Joonmyun's shoulders with enthusiasm.

 

"Follow me," he says, and Jongdae is surprised by it because he says it exclusively to him, in his ear, breath on his neck. He leans over and presses really close, and Jongdae supposes this is as good a time as any to flirt so he pushes against him and nods. Then Joonmyun is backing up and running out of the kitchen, and the others are left to run after him.

 

Kyungsoo darts past Jongdae before he can even get his footing, and Jongdae watched in amazement as the ship shakes again and Kyungsoo doesn't fall down. Neither does Jongin. Jongdae curses to himself, because he's stumbling everywhere and the ship just keeps getting smashed into. The floor vibrates under his feet, and he thinks with hopeless resolve that the  _Guardian_  must be getting a real beating.

 

He makes it a few feet, and actually reaches the hallway before he's thrown into the wall, smacks his elbow on the metal, and slides to the floor. He manages an, "Ow," and then there is a voice speaking over the intercom. Joonmyun.

 

"Hold tight to something and strap yourselves in. We've got some trouble. We're going for a ride."

 

Trouble? Hold tight? Ride? Oh gosh, he should have never gotten on this ship. No matter how hot their captain is. Bad idea.

 

Then he realizes he has nothing to hold onto. Didn't Joonmyun say to follow him?

 

He stands up just in time, because he's gripping the railing on the wall and that's when the ship starts really moving. He could feel it before, just like with any spacecraft, but now they must be going faster because his stomach is reeling and his dinner is rising rapidly and maybe he should have seen a doctor before he went into space. That beating he took really wasn't a joke. That guy at the bar could really throw a punch. He wonders how far away they are from that dingy planet now, and if they even had doctors there, when the ship jerks abruptly to the side and Jongdae goes slamming into the wall opposite.

 

But he's done worse than this, hasn't he? So he takes a shaky step forward and tries to remember which way everyone ran. The left? Probably? Okay, left works. He stumbles down the hallway and goes to take his guess.

 

A hand on the back of his shirt, and he's being yanked back and dragged the other way. He spins around, his shirt coming untucked from his trousers and rising up his back and the ship is kind of cold. Colder than before. And he's being dragged toward a set of stairs by the one and only Minseok, the guy who doesn't trust him. Great. Is this good or bad?

 

He doesn't let go of Jongdae's shirt, but he's yelling.

 

"It's like nobody can fly a fucking ship around here!"

 

\---

 

The sirens shut off when Minseok slams his hand down on a button. Simple. Just like that. They stumble into the pilot room and he just smacks it, and Jongdae's head clears. Then he's being shoved to the side of the room, and Minseok is pushing Joonmyun out of the way.

 

"Ah, Minseok. So glad you've arrived. Can you drive the thing for me?" Joonmyun says, and his face is serious but he just called his ship "the thing". Minseok grabs the captain by the back of his shirt, which is apparently this guy's thing, and moves him out of the chair. Then Jongdae gets to see why Minseok is the pilot.

 

He's good. Really good. Through the windshield, Jongdae can see that they've been chased off their course, and there are more than a few debris in their way. But with Minseok behind the controls, they glide through it with ease. It's like he was born to sit in that chair, maneuvering the ship every which way with steady arches and gentle swoops. Then he goes one handed, and he presses a button next to the intercom system.

 

"You okay down there, babe?" he says, and his voice doesn't echo around the ship like Joonmyun's. He must have just called the engine room. Because that is where Luhan is, most likely.

 

"I think I can manage. You just worry about yourself." His voice comes through strong and clear, collected and playful, and then a banging, scraping noise interrupts him and he squeals. "Ah, Shit," he says, then adds. "Nope, still fine. You?"

 

"I'm superb, actually."

 

Joonmyun cuts in. "We're still being followed. Kyungsoo, get me a scan of their ship." He sits down and starts flipping switches, and Jongdae just stands next to Jongin in the dim light and watches as Kyungsoo takes a third seat and starts typing things into an old looking computer.

 

Something red flashes onto the screen and Kyungsoo yells, "Brace yourselves!"

 

Jongdae and Jongin look at each other for a moment before clinging to one another and taking hold of the wall. Then the ship gets another good hit and if it weren't for Minseok's expert guiding they would have crashed nose first into an asteroid the size of a car.

 

"Lu, I need more speed," he calls, and Luhan doesn't answer but Minseok pulls back on the controls and they pick up speed. "You're gold." Luhan answers with a simple, "I know." Kyungsoo keeps typing and then makes a noise.

 

"Captain, this is not good."

 

"Is it who I think it is?"

 

"Do you think it's  _Genie_?"

 

"That's the one."

 

Jongdae has no idea what that means, but it can't be good. Luhan curses over the intercom. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!  _Genie_?"

 

Jongin groans next to him, and then Minseok is having a slight mental break down. "Captain, what am I doing?"

 

He doesn't answer. He looks conflicted. Deep in thought.

 

"Captain!" Everyone in the room yells except Jongdae and including Luhan.

 

"Give me a minute."

 

"We don't have a minute, Captain."

 

Then another sirens goes off and the lights flicker and go out. Minseok curses. Kyungsoo yells, "Can you turn it off?"

 

Luhan answers. "That was the Main Breaker. It just went down. Seok, we need to land!"

 

Minseok curses and starts flipping switches. "Where? Captain? Where do I land?"

 

This time, he has an answer.

 

"Take us to Route 45. Try and lose them if you can. We're landing on Sirilion."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the names of planets and whatnot are of my own creation unless otherwise stated.


	4. A Winter Kind of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight and a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

 

 

 

They land on a planet the color of lilies, and the atmosphere eats away their outer protection and the landing gear takes a beating as they come to a skidding halt on the outskirts of a town. Joonmyun stands the second they land and presses the intercom.

 

"We had _Genie_  on our tale. Get ready. We aren't alone."  He clicks off, runs his hand over his face. "Is everyone okay?" he asks. Minseok laughs dryly. Jongin and Jongdae are still clinging for dear life to each other. Jongdae really likes Jongin. He seems decent.

 

You can always tell someone's worth by how willing they are to cling in fear with you.

 

"It's been an honor cowering with you, Jongin," he says, and they let go of one another. "Now what is  _Genie_?"

 

Luhan screeches over the intercom before anyone can even answer. "Our enemy! Our estrogen packed, merciless enemy!"

 

Minseok cuts in. "Don't scare people," he says, and then turns to Jongdae. "But he's right. They're the devil. Demons. Satan with menstrual cycles."

 

Kyungsoo is silent, but his eyes are narrow in some kind of pure loathing.  Jongdae is about to lean over and ask Jongin if their owl eyed friend is alright, then there are running footsteps coming down the hall and Baekhyun appears in a flowing red silk robe, followed up by most of the others. "Tell me you're lying. Tell me you're lying. Tell me-"

 

"We're not lying, Baek," Minseok says.

 

"Get your guns and meet at the front door."

 

Joonmyun's voice is urgent and Jongdae suddenly feels tense, and then Joonmyun is taking a deep breath and charging out the door. Everyone just kind of stares before following him out. Jongdae watches them go before he realizes he needs to go too. It takes him another moment to realize he isn't alone.

 

Kyungsoo is standing in the doorway, watching him, and his eyes are still narrow but he's...waiting for Jongdae. And beside him is Jongin.

 

Has he made friends?

 

"You're gonna want to get ready for this," Jongin says, and what does that even mean? Get ready for what? Is he going to die?

 

Then Jongin is turning Kyungsoo by his shoulders and staring at him. The boy blinks a few times before he nods and says, "I'm alright. Let's go."

 

These people are weird.

 

Then they run away and Jongdae can only follow.

 

\---

 

The airlock opens and Jongdae thinks he should definitely be scared. He counts nine women, but it's like there are more because if Jongdae thought Kyungsoo's gun was big then these guns are on steroids.

 

Kyungsoo is silent beside him and Jongin shifts on his feet. There's a gun at his waist and his finger is an inch from the trigger.

 

And they all just stand there, in an oddly coordinated jumble, and watch as these high tech clad girls board their ship briskly and lift their guns. It takes Jongdae a moment to realize that no one inside opened the door for them. Somehow, they opened it themselves.

 

"Hello, Boys."

 

The one in the front speaks, and she isn't holding up her gun but literally everyone behind her is. She's short, with brown hair cut to her chin, a hat on her head that resembles a sea captain's.  _Genie's_  captain.

 

No one answers. Joonmyun doesn't move.

 

"No greeting?"

 

"What do you want, Taeyeon?" Joonmyun asks. He knows her by name? How often do they have these little mishaps?

 

She shrugs dramatically, and she's smiling, and she looks so pretty but Jongdae feels all kinds of threatened by the way she's watching them. "The usual," she says, and as if on cue the other eight behind her move forward and Joonmyun draws his gun and aims it right for Taeyeon's head.

 

The rest of them lift their guns too, following Joonmyun's lead and aiming at the women. Jongdae can't help but compare them. The guns on the  _Guardian_  are mere prototypes compared to the heavy gear these girl don. Especially the one in the back, whose weapon is strapped to her shoulders and arm, wrapping around her head in some elaborate design of wire and coil and metal. It's a bit too flashy.

 

Jongdae thinks his own gun is better. His own gun which is still at Joonmyun's waist. Great.

 

"I don't think so," Joonmyun says, and his face is as hard as his voice. Jongdae notes that it's sexy but can't bring himself to enjoy it with all these guns pointed at his face.

 

"Oh come on, Joonmyun," Taeyeon says, and her voice was casual and airy a moment ago but now she sounds angry. "Don't make this hard on yourself. It's Minseok's anniversary, after all. We don't want to cause too much trouble."

 

Joonmyun leans his head to the side. His finger tightens on his gun. "I have the oddest feeling that you'd like that," he says, and he doesn't lower his gun. He just moves a little closer to Taeyeon and points his gun directly to her forehead.

 

Jongdae watches her cross her arms and smirk as an even larger gun is pointed at Joonmyun's temple. He grins. Holds up his hands in surrender, and backs up.

 

Well, at least he tried.

 

Jongdae feels his heart rate pick up, and he's nervous. Because Kyungsoo looks a bit too on edge, and Joonmyun looks a little too uneasy, and Minseok and Luhan are standing in front of him with their guns still pointing forward.

 

Taeyeon smiles, her glossy lips shining in the light from the ceiling. "So glad you've chosen the easy way. Girls, get them outside."

 

\---

 

Sirilion is cold. Very cold. Snow on the ground and breath puffing and Jongdae's teeth start chattering the second he steps outside. And it's dark, with just the light from what must be a billion stars and the glowing of the small town a mile away, the lights from their ship spilling onto the snow.

 

"On their knees," a girl says, and it isn't Taeyeon but another girl, with long twirling reddish hair.

 

But he doesn't like the idea of getting on his knees like some kind of obedient lap dog, so he just stands there until a knife presses to his back and someone hisses in his ear. "Get on your knees,  _Passenger._ "

 

He gets on his knees. This is no time to be proud.

 

"Strip them."

 

Shit.

 

They all groan, and somewhere down the line Zitao yells, "It's snowing, you bitch!"

 

They all get quiet, and Joonmyun makes a noise shushing him but it's too late. The long haired girl walks over to him, and she lifts a high heeled boot to his chin and lifts it with her toe. He glares at her.

 

How is she not cold? How are they all not cold? They aren't exactly covered, in their shorts and their skirts, and yeah their boots are pretty high but Jongdae's about to turn into a block of ice.

 

"Do you want to be tied to our roof naked? Because I can make that happen," she says, and Jongdae wants to laugh. No. He does laugh.

 

He has terrible control over himself.

 

Her head snaps in his direction, and she starts to walk toward him, gun in her hand and boots crunching in the snow. She reaches Jongdae and does the same position with her shoe on his chin. "And what is so funny?"

 

Jongdae tries not to laugh. He really means not to. But is he really being asked this again?

 

"Nothing at all, Sweetheart."

 

Her eyes narrow, and Jongdae smiles really wide. "Don't get fresh," she says, and Jongdae can't help but glance at her leg and say, "I could say the same to you."

 

Her jaw clenches and then there is a gun being shoved just below his ear, and suddenly it's not funny anymore. Okay, two guns. One on his spine, too, digging into his flesh. "Ouch," he says with a touch of attitude, even though it really does hurt.

 

"Leave him alone, Tiffany. He's a passenger."

 

The gun at his back slacks off just to be pointed over his head at Joonmyun, who is lined up facing him. Jongdae's eyes widen, but he supposes this is what captains do for their crew. Except he's just a passenger.

 

For a second Jongdae thinks he's going to get shot, or maybe worse, like kicked by one of those heeled boots in the crotch. But the gun at Jongdae's head-Tiffany's- moves off and the boot beneath his chin reconnects with the glistening ground. But she still yells out, "Strip them, now!"

 

She walks away.

 

A pair of hands are on Jongdae's hips immediately, and a gun is being pressed right back to his head and he groans because shit it's really cold. Too cold. Unearthly cold. The kind of ice you can only find far beyond the System. Then his shirt is being pulled off, and all he can do is lift his arms and let it happen because the gun at his back is loaded and ready to spit a deadly current of electricity into his body. The girl behind him grabs his arm and yanks him to his feet, and his pants are pulled off until he's left in his boxers, shivering in the snow.

 

Then he's back on his knees, and he looks around to see that everyone else has also been reduced to their underwear. Including Joonmyun.

 

Their eyes meet across from each other, and Jongdae has never been one for blushing but his skin flushes despite the temperature. He tries not to stare at Joonmyun's exposed torso, white expanse of soft looking skin, and a few scars that Jongdae really wants to know the story behind. Including a long one from his hip to just below his ribcage.

 

Joonmyun stares back at him, and then Jongdae breaks the gaze because he's about to catch on fire.

 

They stay kneeling in the cold for a good ten minutes while the girls from  _Genie_ clear out their ship. Whatever cargo they were carrying, and the heavy wooden box, and their food and their water and their fuel and their medical supplies.

 

A scowling Sehun flips. "No. Fuck no," he says, and he goes to get up but is pushed back down, a gun cocked at his head, and he throws up his hands and yells, "Fine!"

 

And by then Jongdae is about to lose feeling in his entire body. His toes are numb and his fingers are blue and his lips feel like ice cubes. Taeyeon is standing a few feet away. All he'd have to do would be to make it a few steps, and then he could restrain her. And then what? Get shot? Wrestle a female bandit with shoes that could spear his neck? He eliminates that option, writes it off as impossible, but if they don't get somewhere soon they're going to freeze to death.

 

He looks to his right and sees Luhan with blue lips. Then to Jongin across from him with his clenching jaw and his shaking shoulders. Kyungsoo with his weakening knees and his stiff posture and his many, many scars. Forcing himself, he looks back to Joonmyun, to find that he's already being watched.

 

_What do we do?_

 

He mouths the words at the captain, and Joonmyun's eyes flick to his side, toward Kyungsoo. He looks, and he meets the lieutenant's eyes, and Kyungsoo squints and he nods. What did he just do? Did he just pass along a message? Initiate an escape plan?

 

Then Kyungsoo shoves his hand down his boxers and Jongdae's mouth actually falls open in shock, because what? Why? He looks over at Luhan in surprise to find him watching Kyungsoo, too. But he doesn't look surprised. He just nudges Minseok, who nudges Yixing, and so on.

 

Jongdae is missing something. He looks back at Joonmyun, who is still watching him. A flicker of movement catches his attention at Joonmyun's waist, and he watches as Joonmyun holds up three fingers. What?

 

Two fingers.

 

Is he counting down? For what?

 

By the time their captors notice the ripple of alerts, Kyungsoo is pulling his hand out of his pants and he's holding a small black device of some sort.

 

Joonmyun's on his last finger.

 

Jongdae's mind clicks together all the pieces of the puzzle. Kyungsoo's hand clamps down on the device and Jongdae gets it just in time. He slams his body down onto the snow, and it's freezing on his bare chest but he doesn't care because his ears are assaulted with the sound of an explosion, close and hot and coming from the  _Guardian._

 

And it hurts. Weirdly, because the fire doesn't touch him but the heat from it does, and the noise is just about like being stabbed in the ears with scissors and he'll be damn sure surprised if they aren't bleeding. And his head is spinning, his vision pulsing with his heart. He catches a glimpse of Yifan on the ground, hands clamped over his ears. He should have thought of that.

 

Then they're all jumping up, and Joonmyun is running for Taeyeon and grabbing her by the neck, locking her in his arm and Chanyeol throws him a gun. Jongdae feels a hand on his arm, and he's being dragged to his feet, and for a moment he thinks it's Minseok or Jongin, but then he feels cold metal press to his forehead and oh. It's not.

 

His hearing is non-existent at this point, and he's about to black out. Little dots are forming in his eyes and then faintly, he hears Taeyeon laughing. In his swimming vision, he sees her twist out of Joonmyun's hold.

 

Then it all goes black.

 

\---

 

"We do this so often, Joonmyun, yet you always try the same trick."

 

"And funny, it always works."

 

Taeyeon laughs, wry and cold and genuinely amused. "No. If I recall correctly, you always end up naked, with no supplies."

 

Taeyeon swings, and the punch lands pretty on his mouth. She can really fight for a girl. He remembers that really quick. Fighting like a girl is something to be proud of. Scared of. He straightens up, and he hears Chanyeol call out to him. "Captain , look out!"

 

He turns just in time to get a heeled boot to the chest, and it hurts like hell. Then the same boot is swinging over his head and smacking him down hard from the top. It sends him to his knees.

 

"I figured you wouldn't be stupid enough to try this stunt again."

 

Joonmyun smiles, and blood drips from his mouth to his neck in a thick line.

 

"You were wrong. I'm very stupid, you see."

 

Taeyeon's boot makes another visit to his face, and he groans because she's really beating his ass, and he's knocked onto his butt in the cold snow. He can't get his ass beaten. So he stands up, and he uses his arm to wipe away some of the blood coming from his brow. But he's wobbly on his feet, and Taeyeon grabs him by the hair and pushes him back down, presses her gun to his temple.

 

"Please, let's all be civilized and talk, Joonmyun," she says dryly, and Joonmyun goes to smile but she grabs his mouth and squeezes his cheeks together harshly. "You're really pathetic."

 

"I just blew up my ship," he chokes out between her hand and the gurgling blood in his mouth. He has no idea why that is a testament to his worth. At this point, he's writing the book on pathetic.

 

Taeyeon laughs again. "I didn't make you blow up your ship. That's a personal fetish of yours, I believe."

 

The smell of his burning ship reaches his nose, and he hates that smell. Metal and rubber and wire and heat. Anger builds up in his chest, and then Luhan calls out, "You assholes broke my engine."

 

Sunny cocks her gun at his face, and Minseok shifts his own to her head. Seohyun points her machinery at his back.

 

Ah, nothing like a routine, right? All of them are either on their knees with weapons poised over their vitals, or pointing a gun at someone. It's like an elaborate chain of untriggered reactions. And nobody is moving.

 

"It's a shame we have to kill you all. You've always been our favorites." Taeyeon's gun traces his jaw and Joonmyun feels sick to his stomach. He can't tell whether it's the blood he's swallowed or the fact that he has totally failed.

 

Except he hasn't. Because Taeyeon is still tracing his face with her gun, and her boot may be digging into his thigh rather close to his goods but she still hasn't shot him. He just needs a distraction.

 

As if on cue, Luhan screams, "You bitches ruined my engine. If I ever get out of this I will hunt you down and cut off your boobs!" A fist from his restrainer to silence his threats, and then Minseok is shifting one of his guns from Yoona to Hyoyeon, who has just sunk her fist into Luhan's nose.

 

"Touch him again, I dare you."

 

And that catches Taeyeon's attention well enough. Her head turns in their direction for a mere second, which is just enough time for Joonmyun to seize the barrel of her gun and turn it upward, and for him to stand and knee her in the gut. He grabs her by the back of the hair and yanks hard, and she screams and curses and tries to retrieve her gun but Joonmyun already has it against her ear, cocked and ready to sting.

 

"Now we can talk comfortably," Joonmyun says loudly, and she squirms under his hold on her neck, his arm compressing her airways. And she making an noise, choking but...laughing. She laughing. Joonmyun is so confused, but he tries not to let it register on his face.

 

She manages to rasp out a simple, "You have nothing on me."

 

What?

 

A throat clears behind him, and Joonmyun thinks nothing of it. Then Kyungsoo is saying, "Sir, turn around," and he does, turning his rival with him, and she lets out an even louder laugh at the sight before them. Joonmyun's chest gets tight, and he shoves his gun harder into Taeyeon's head.

 

Jongdae, limp and unconscious in Yuri's hold, Tiffany's gun on his chin.

 

He freezes,but keeps his hold on Taeyeon. She gasps against his vice, and she's kind of suffocating but doesn't have too much trouble saying, "This is why we love picking on you, Joonmyun. You're always so sentimental."

 

His mouth is dry. This is all his fault.

 

"Is he alive?"

 

It's a dumb question, because of course he is. Why else would he have a gun to his neck? But Tiffany answers him anyway.

 

"He won't be for much longer if you don't let our captain go,  _Joonmyun_." She spits out his name, and he really just wants to shoot them both but he keeps his grip firm on Taeyeon. And he's scared because he can't tell if they're bluffing.

 

"I put him down, you let her go, nobody gets hurt," Yuri says, and she glares at Joonmyun but she's serious.

 

He glances at Kyungsoo, with his gun on Jessica's chest and Sooyoung's knife at his throat, and he nods.

 

"Alright. Deal."

 

 


	5. Concussions and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight and a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

 

 

 

The first thing Jongdae ponders when he awakens is not where he is or what he's wearing, or if he's been captured or killed. He opens his eyes and simply wonders why Kyungsoo keeps detonators in his crotch. Then he feels the pounding in his head, and the warmth on his skin, and he realizes he's nestled in blankets, and he can hear the crackling of a fire somewhere to his right.

 

He can hear it.

 

Relief washes over him and he rolls over, throbbing temples making his head spin as he sinks into pillows that smell like clean cotton. He just wants to let his head rest, because his brain seems to be smashing into his skull like a mad cat in a box. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth held stiff as he tries not to clench his jaw.

 

"You're finally awake."

 

The voice pulls him back to reality and he blinks his eyes open, forcing them to adjust to bright firelight. They hurt, muscle constricting and pupils making an attempt at comfort, then he sees Joonmyun seated next to the bed, his hair a mess and his white shirt unbuttoned at the top and he's a fresh sight for Jongdae's foggy eyes. There are more than a few bruises on the captain's face, however, and a deep cut above his eyebrow. His bottom lip is purple and a little swollen.

 

"Sehun fixed you up nicely. He said you have the tiniest little concussion." Joonmyun holds up his fingers, a millimeter apart to demonstrate just how tiny the concussion is. Jongdae speaks, and he doesn't sound like himself. His voice is hoarse, like he's been sleeping for days.

 

"I must have had a lot of fun, then," he tells Joonmyun, and he pulls the blankets closer around himself and closes his eyes. It's warm, and comfortable, but Jongdae can't help but think it'd be warmer if Joonmyun were under the covers with him. He can't help but think a lot of things. Suddenly the blankets are too hot and he throws them off with a dramatic kick.

 

That's when he realizes he's not wearing any clothes. At all. Not even his boxers. Was being naked really necessary? Really, Sehun?

 

He shrieks and yanks the covers back up, and when he looks at Joonmyun he has his head turned to the side but he's smirking, and his ears are bright red, and he totally saw Jongdae's glory. Jongdae smirks too, ignoring his personal thermostat spiking up and making his cheeks turn pink. It's a small kind of victory, involuntarily flashing Joonmyun.

 

So he just pretends to pretend it didn't happen, but really he decides to be an inappropriate flirt and throw one leg out from under the side of the comforter, under the claim that he's hot, and he finds enjoyment in the way Joonmyun's eyes travel up his leg and then avoid him altogether.

 

"Where are we?" he asks, and he already kind of knows.

 

Joonmyun leans onto the bed on his elbows. "We are in the little village that we landed next to. On Sirilion. It is midnight, by their time, and this inn is the only human occupied residence on the planet, and coincidentally the only one to take in twelve half naked, gun wielding space travelers."

 

Jongdae laughs, and Joonmyun looks like he feels good about himself. "What about  _Genie_?"

 

"We worked something out with them. They left with all of our supplies and our money, and their Lady Taeyeon, and we left with our lives, and you without a single bullet hole."

 

Oh. So they bargained for his life. He suddenly feels kind of guilty, although he isn't sure why. So he pulls his leg back under the covers, and just in time too because the door to the small, cozy room opens up and Jongin pokes his head in, fresh black eye and all.

 

"Captain- Hey, Jongdae, you're awake!" he exclaims, and Jongdae smiles at him and nods, and he rushes over, a tray in his hands. "This was for the Captain but now it's for you because you've been unconscious for thirteen hours. Here." He holds out the silver tray, and there is a slice of bread and a bowl of steaming green soup on it. Jongdae sits up and takes it, almost forgetting he's naked before he pulls the covers up around himself.

 

"Thanks, Jongin," he says, and he starts eating, and the soup is real and hot and doesn't taste like vitamins but does taste like onions and creamy cheeses and something else foreign but savory. It's wonderful. Jongdae forgets how to swallow. It's been too long since he had a real meal.

 

"The others are in the lobby. They're playing cards with some people they met down there. I'll go and tell them you're awake, but I'll also tell them not to come in here and bother you." Jongin says, and then he gives Jongdae a thumbs up and rushes out. Jongdae likes the sound of that. Jongin is the best little spaceship boy he's ever met.

 

He starts eating again, thoroughly aware of how Joonmyun is watching him, or more trying not to watch him, but he finishes the soup and bread and places the tray on the table next to his bed. He already feels better. The ache in his head is subsiding, and he isn't hungry.

 

"Thanks, Joonmyun."

 

Joonmyun starts, and Jongdae looks at him. At his open shirt, and his cuts, and his bafflement. "For what? Not letting the girls shoot your brains out?"

 

Jongdae shakes his head, smiles, leans back onto the pillows and splays out his arms. "No. For trusting me enough to let me on your ship, even though you obviously do some really illegal stuff."

 

Joonmyun looks surprised for a moment, and then he leans onto the bed again and puts his face in his hands, rubs his eyes and laughs. "What gave it away? The cargo? The explosives? Being chased down by enemies?"

 

Jongdae lets out a kind of cackle. "The enemies, for sure. Though I would like to know why Kyungsoo keeps explosive devices strapped to his dick."

 

Joonmyun looks at him with wide eyes and an embarrassed grin. "He keeps it on his  _thigh_. For situations exactly like that one."

 

"Do things like that happen often?"

 

"More than I'd like."

 

They're silent for a moment, and Jongdae watches Joonmyun pick at a loose thread on the blanket, very near to where his leg rests underneath. Even with all those bruises, he's still brutally handsome. Then, very quietly, he says, "You're welcome, Jongdae."

 

\---

 

Luhan takes an obnoxiously large bite of his apple, and Jongdae watches with a down turned mouth as he explains to him, "We take jobs, you know. Like, smuggle this, steal that, save whoever, and we get payed for it. It's fun. Dangerous." He swallows and takes another equally massive bite. "Has Kyungsoo told you about the time he almost got chopped in half?"

 

Kyungsoo appears beside them at the little bar, sits down and says, "Ripped in half. Get your facts straight, Lu."

 

Jongdae snickers. "Yeah, I heard about it. A little birdie tells me there's a pretty wicked scar to prove it."

 

"Was that little birdie our ever lovable Captain, by any chance?" Kyungsoo's voice suggests his eyes are rolling, although Jongdae doesn't actually catch the gesture in action.

 

Jongdae nods as a woman appears behind the bar and slides Kyungsoo a pint of beer. Kyungsoo eyes it suspiciously before taking a sip and gagging. "I hate beer," he says, and a passing Minseok reaches over his shoulder and takes it away before going to perch himself next to Luhan. "You have it then, Minseok," Kyungsoo says, and shakes his head.

 

"Gladly. Thank you, Soo."

 

The little inn is cozy, with roaring fires behind every hearth and comfy couches and chairs and good food. Sirilion is always cold, he's learned, and it's always night, and more than a few dangerous beasts are endemic to the cold little planet, so they're apparently lucky to have even made it to the town on foot.

 

Jongdae was given clothes from their salvaged ship, currently under repair, and he doesn't know whose they are but they fit pretty good, just a tad baggy around the shoulders, and the pants hang kind of low on his small waist.  As far as injuries go, his head has felt better since he ate that green soup, and his eye is still bruised from his little bar fight on the last planet, deep purple and tender, but he's otherwise alright. Thanks to Sehun. He's the youngest, but his skill far outshines any doctor Jongdae has been to, especially this far out in the System.

 

"Are my clothes comfortable?" A voice speaks at his ear, and Jongdae freezes. Joonmyun presses into his back and reaches over his shoulder to grab Jongdae's glass and steal a sip of his drink.

 

"Hey," Jongdae says, and Joonmyun smiles and sets the cup back down. "Wait, these are your clothes?"

 

"Yup," he says, and he's speaking in Jongdae's ear, and the room is already warm enough as it is without Joonmyun breathing on his neck. Or his lips an inch from his ear. He moans inwardly as Joonmyun's hand ruffles the black tee shirt on Jongdae's body. "All mine." Jongdae swallows hard.

 

Turning on his stool, he spins around to face the man behind him. "Then I do believe thanks are in order, Captain," and he holds out his hand cordially for a shake.

 

The captain smiles. "Call me Joonmyun," then he takes Jongdae's outstretched hand and follows along.

 

"Why does he get to call you Joonmyun?" Luhan's voice slices through the air, and Joonmyun turns to him.

 

"Because."

 

"That's a shit answer, Joonmyun," Kyungsoo says from the side, face as stony as ever, and everyone laughs. Joonmyun sits down with a little bit of a huff and receives a beer of his own. Jongdae snags the first sip as pay back for earlier.

 

"I guess I deserved that," Joonmyun says.

 

And Jongdae is about to say something snide, maybe something passive or slightly sexual, but he can't really think of a good enough comeback because at that moment, his ears tune in to the rest of the room and he overhears Jongin, talking smoothly to Kyungsoo. "I don't like alcohol either, Kyungsoo. It's gross."

 

Kyungsoo doesn't respond, just sips his water. Jongin keeps going. "Once, I drank a whole bottle of Vodka and threw up. I was fifteen. I haven't had a drink since." How charming. He leans on the counter, and his whole wardrobe must be tank tops and skin tight jeans because he's wearing just that. Joonmyun snickers to himself when Kyungsoo answers, "That's disgusting."

 

"Yeah. It was." Jongin laughs, and then to Jongdae's surprise Kyungsoo smiles. A real kind of twitch at the sides of his mouth, revealing a peak of teeth, and Jongin's face lights up and Jongdae swears he must start to emit some ego induced inner light because he made Kyungsoo smile. Jongdae takes time to be appalled by Jongin's accomplishment and leans into Joonmyun's shoulder to speak in his ear.

 

"They're totally into each other."

 

Joonmyun leans in, too, though he doesn't really need to. He nods, agreeing. "Yeah, I have a bet with Luhan and Baekhyun about them. We made it just this morning, actually."

 

Jongdae gets interested. He likes bets. "What kind of bet?"

 

Joonmyun smirks, a hint of mischief in his tone. "My fifty bucks says they'll be together by the end of the year. Their fifty," he points at Luhan and Minseok, who are getting cozy on a couch. "says by the end of this month, Jongin won't be a virgin anymore."

 

"What about Baekhyun?"

 

"He says, and I quote, 'They'll be getting it on like rabbits by the time  _Guardian_  is off Sirilion.'"

 

Jongdae laughs out loud, but thinks on it for a moment. Maybe he wants in on this. "Can I join this little gamble?" he asks with a devious smirk.

 

"Of course. What's your fifty say?"

 

Jongdae glances over at the two, and Kyungsoo is drinking his water and watching Jongin animatedly tell a story. He notes that Kyungsoo is probably not listening, but he's definitely watching Jongin, with his arms flexing as he waves them around. And Kyungsoo's eyes keep doing that sweep down the younger boy's body. Jongdae turns his attention back to Joonmyun. "I'm with Baekhyun on his screwing like rabbits theory."

 

Joonmyun glances at the two, then back at Jongdae. "You sure? I mean, Kyungsoo..."

 

"Nope. Rabbits."

 

Joonmyun looks a little taken aback, but he just nods and says, "Well, okay," and he holds out his hand. "We have to shake on it."

 

Jongdae takes his hand firmly and shakes it, and he really hopes he's right about this one because he doesn't have fifty bucks.

 

\---

 

Needless to say,  _Guardian_ needs repairs, and Jongdae is the only one that has no clue what he's doing. Jongin has a time with welding, sitting atop the sad and scorched ship in a coat made of Sirif skin that was generously lent to him by the inn. Jongdae has no clue what a Sirif even is, but it must be large and furry and very white, because they all look like fat polar bears in the heavy garments, bustling around and trying to fix the ship as quickly as possible. Luhan is nowhere to be seen. Instead, he can be heard, cursing over the icy wind from inside the ship, banging on something and shouting, "It's so fucking dark! I can't see a damn thing!"

 

Minseok works diligently and quietly, and he's sparking wires and cords and tying things into knots in the control room. And while the rest of them are busying themselves with salvaging their belongings in the snow, or sifting through scraps of metal and attaching them back onto the ship, Jongdae gets sent to town with a frowning Sehun and a smirking Baekhyun, who looks like a rich business man with his fur coat and his navy blue suit, except business men don't wear beanie hats over their messy hair.

 

And Sirilion is really quite nice, if you can look past the perpetual night and the eternal cold and the fact that all Sirilites are something like upright walking, puffy, goose-like creatures, with an odd mixture of white and blue feathers and thick tufts of wool. And they fly, and squawk in some kind of language that Joonmyun called Sirinal and that Jongdae isn't even close to understanding. The only alien language he can speak is Dirt, the language of his hometown on Difton. But he had no choice but to learn that, because when he ventured out of the human settlement in which he lived, all the natives would click at him in that bizarre tongue.

 

So if Sirilites aren't crazy enough in customs already, they're hard to see when the snow starts falling.  Because it's blizzard type snow, flurrying in front of Jongdae's eyes in clouds, and the three of them have to hold hands as they walk through the town, tall wooden huts that radiate warmth from their interior on all sides of them.

 

Joonmyun said to stick close to Sehun and Baekhyun. "Just make sure they don't get into any trouble," he'd asked of Jongdae earlier, and he'd pulled Jongdae's gun from his belt and given it back to him. Jongdae intends to do his best of that, and he likes being trusted with little things like going to town, even though he still has his tiny concussion. Even though it has only been about three days since they crash landed on Sirilion and Jongdae has only been up and about for one. Sehun keeps a firm grip on his arm though, but Jongdae isn't flattered because he suspects Sehun thinks he might fall down. "I don't have the proper equipment on the ship to really make sure you're okay," he had said. "I don't want our passenger to have brain damage. Not on my watch."

 

Jongdae is fine though. He's totally fine.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Jongdae, stop running into people," Baekhyun hisses, and the snow is letting up a bit and with the warm light coming from the shops on either side of the narrow street, Jongdae can see fairly well. It's a pretty village. Like a picture from a story book, minus the screeching furry bird things. It's nice.

 

"They aren't people."

 

"Yeah, well you're no better."

 

Jongdae likes Baekhyun almost as much as he likes Jongin.

 

"Guys, just shut up and go in there." Sehun lifts a hand from beneath his cloak, points at a small hut with an open door and a sign in the front in Sirinal. It looks like braille mixed with Arabic mixed with preschool finger painting, so Jongdae doesn't know why they're going inside until they step over the threshold. Sehun pushes his hood down and Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief, because the shop is warm and smells like cinnamon. On the walls, there are countless foreign herbs and plants and, to Jongdae's surprise, shelves of medicine and other modern, inner System medical supplies. Sehun approaches the counter, where a rather large Sirilite sits reading a massive, leather bound book.

 

"Can we get some of this stuff, dude," Sehun says casually, and Jongdae stares. Baekhyun snickers under his breath. The Sirilite blinks at him and cocks its head to the side.

 

"He can't understand you, Sehun. Don't be stupid," Baekhyun says. Sehun shoots them a look and then turns back to the clerk, holds up a finger and reaches into his pocket. The creature watches him with interest as he pulls out some small beads and slides them across the counter. The Sirilite looks at them, small black eyes scanning, and Jongdae counts nine.

 

"That should cover it, I think," Sehun says, and then the Sirilite scoops the beads up and nods his head at the products in his store. Sehun smiles and bows his own head, hunching his shoulders in an exaggerated manner. Then he turns around and says, "Everybody speaks money."

 

Jongdae nods. "How did you know to bow like that?" Sehun pulls a burlap sack from his cloak and walks to the back of the room, starts shoving gauze and herbs and things into it.

 

"I saw one of them do it outside. I figured I'd give it a shot. I gave him enough Sil to buy half the damn store, but I'll be nice and only take what we need."

 

Jongdae watches him stuff the bag full and protrude another. He hands the first one to Baekhyun, and Jongdae has to admit he's impressed. Baekhyun nudges him and says, "You wanna hear something crazy?"

 

Jongdae absolutely does. Baekhyun smiles, the kind of radiant one that would make anyone want to love him. Jongdae blinks.

 

"Sehun went to college when he was fourteen and graduated as the top of his class. He's from a really rich family in the System, went to some prestigious medical school and worked at a hospital and medical research facility for a few years. He was the leading surgeon."

 

As Jongdae watches him pack another sack full of supplies, Sehun turns on Baekhyun. "Don't leave stuff out, Baek. You make me sound like a nursing assistant. I was Head Surgeon and Senior Medical Advisor, then I was Vice Chairman of the Research Committee for Medical Advancements."

 

Jongdae has to keep his mouth from falling open. "Only  _Vice_  Chairman?" he asks, and Sehun grins.

 

"I was too young to be Chairman."

 

Jongdae nods, makes an impressed noise, and says, "So why aren't you there now? What makes a prodigy like you join a crew of space travelers?"

 

Sehun closes his last sack, heaves it over his shoulder and bows again at the store clerk, who squawks at him appreciatively. "Why not?" he shrugs, and his eyes lack any tell tale signs of a secret so Jongdae figures that's a fine enough answer. They leave the store, Sehun walking ahead with one of the sacks and Baekhyun and Jongdae carrying the other two. Baekhyun nudges Jongdae once more and says quietly, "His parents died in a house fire two years ago. He joined us right after. I think he needed something other than praise and comfort and sympathy. He needed a fresh start. He needed..."

 

"Adventure," Jongdae finishes, and his heart aches for the kid. Baekhyun smiles, nods.

 

"Don't we all?"

 

\---

 

They get back to the ship with more than Jongdae expected, and he isn't quite sure where Sehun got all that Sil but he doesn't really ask. They haul the sacks of medical supplies to the small, cleaned out infirmary and Sehun starts unpacking.

 

"At least they left my equipment," he says, shoving gauze pads into a drawer. Jongdae figures that's pretty good. Baekhyun perches himself on the metal operation table and lets his legs dangle open, leaning back on his hands.

 

It's cold inside, but they're safe from the bitter wind. Jongdae hasn't been in the infirmary at all before this, and he guesses he really hasn't seen most of  _Guardian_ anyway. He watches Baekhyun swing his legs around, slim and short. He still has that grace about him, that oddly characteristic allure that makes Jongdae feel like he's hiding something. He watches him talk, with his expressive eyes, and he can't help but notice how cute he is. How endearing he finds him. How raw his personality seems, sexuality mixed with humor mixed with soft masculinity.

 

Jongdae takes a quick guess at Baekhyun former profession.

 

"You're a Companion," he says, and he's never met a male Companion but he's sure they exist. It only makes sense. So it's with relief that Jongdae sees Baekhyun look at him with a smile, not at all offended by his declaration. Maybe most people don't want to be accused of selling themselves for profit, but Baekhyun actually laughs and throws his head back and over by the cabinets Sehun is snorting like the teenager he is.

 

Companions come from the Academy, where they learn the ways of pleasure and etiquette and everything in between. They're not just whores, or prostitutes. They run a business, and holding status is what they do best. Not to mention governmental authority. This far out in the Verse, a Companion would be treated like a queen. Jongdae respects Companions as much as he respects cat trainers, just in a slightly different way.

 

Baekhyun smiles his gorgeous smile. "Yeah, you caught me I guess."

 

Sehun looks at them and continues his unpacking. Jongdae gets more curious, like he's so prone to do, because to go from Companion to  _Guardian_  crew member seems like a serious downgrade in lifestyles. "Why don't you do it anymore?"

 

Baekhyun surveys him, a smile on his delicate mouth., and Jongdae suddenly feels like he's asked the wrong question. Baekhyun's response is coy. "Oh, I still do it," he says, then laughs loudly at his joke. It takes Jongdae a moment to realize he isn't referring to Companionship. "But I know what you mean. I never actually quit, really. I would never give up my status like that, I worked way too hard and have too much pride in it. There aren't many male Companions, you know?"

 

He perches a bit more upright and crosses his legs. "So do you still take clients?" Jongdae asks, and it comes out a bit too...interested. He isn't entirely sure how he meant it.

 

Baekhyun puckers his lips and tucks his chin down playfully, narrowing his eyes. "Why? Are you that taken with me?"

 

Jongdae laughs and says of course. Baekhyun smiles and answers his question. "The last time I took a client was last year, but I still take my job seriously. Though for the most part-"

 

"Chanyeol likes him all to himself." Sehun cuts in and finishes the sentence, and Baekhyun makes a loud noise of protest.

 

"That's not what I was going to say, so shut up, Sehun."

 

Sehun smirks and starts wiping down the counter of the otherwise spotless infirmary. Jongdae continues.

 

"So why do you work on a spaceship now? How did that happen? Seems a bit of an extreme change in scenery."

 

Baekhyun laughs, unfolds his legs and lets them hang off the table once more. His smile is enticing, and almost entirely in his eyes. "It does, doesn't it? To go from a Companion to a space cowboy." Baekhyun's hands do a little motion in front of his face, like a gun. Sehun snorts again. "I like it though. After I graduated from the Academy I developed a kind of adrenaline fetish."

 

"So you joined this crew?"

 

Sehun makes a noise again and Baekhyun glares at him, looks back at Jongdae and shakes his head. "Actually, I was hired by one of the crew members for a night and ended up getting involved in one of their jobs." Jongdae stares at him, then Baekhyun is lifting up his shirt and flashing his chest at Jongdae. He points to a tiny scar on his hip. Jongdae gets closer to admire it. "Then I got shot. It was awesome."

 

Jongdae grins. "Who hired you?" he asks, and Baekhyun lowers the fabric and pulls at his coat. Sehun says, "Chanyeol did. He fell in loooove~."

 

Jongdae tries not to laugh for Baekhyun's sake and it doesn't work.

 

Baekhyun ignores them both and says rather forcefully, " _I was at a party_  with a client one night and he walked in, and the next day I got a request from a Park Chanyeol, saying he didn't have much money, but he was willing to give me all of it for just one session."

 

The story is also suspiciously sweet. "What did you do?"

 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows suggestively and Jongdae nearly falls down with mirth. "I gave him a discount, of course. A whole night for just an hour's charge. That was all he had."

 

"And then Baekhyun fell hopelessly in love with Chanyeol's cock and had to join the crew to get it from him all the time." Jongdae looks to his right to see a smirking Zitao standing in the entrance. Baekhyun's gaze grows dark with just a hint of exasperation before he turns around to yell at the newly emerged crew member. "I got shot, you blanching bat!" he yells, and Zitao rolls his eyes and scoffs.

 

"No, you got shot and then you could have left afterwards but you just never did."

 

"The Captain offered me permanent membership."

 

"You make us sound like a club."

 

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue like the gentleman he is and Zitao grabs his own ears, pulling them forward and crossing his eyes. Sehun cracks up.

 

"What's so funny in here?"

 

The swiftly growing group is joined by Luhan, whose face is smeared in grease, hair askew and eyes wide. Zitao crosses his arms and looks proud, like a cat with its eye on an injured mouse. "Just talking about Baekhyun's infatuation with Chanyeol's body."

 

"Oh, of course. What else, right?" Luhan grins deviously and walks further into the flickering lights of the infirmary, and Sehun closes a cabinet with a bang, squinting through the darkness as he pulls his coat tighter around himself. He clears his throat and says, "If we're really having this conversation, then why don't we talk about Jongin and his insatiable need for Kyungsoo's attention."

 

Baekhyun points at Sehun and they share a moment on the same page. "Thank you," Baekhyun says, as if no one ever agrees with him. "They flirt like meerkats all the damn time."

 

Jongdae notes that Baekhyun has an odd habit of comparing people to animals.

 

They go on like that for a good ten minutes, and the conversation sticks on Kyungsoo and Jongin and by the end they've all joined the Bet On Virginity, and the impending lack thereof. Baekhyun brings up his rabbit theory once again and Sehun agrees, but Zitao calls his bluff and joins Luhan's deduction that they'll be together by the end of the month. They all agree that Joonmyun is too drawn out, that the end of the year is way too far off and they've been skirting around each other's pants for so long that it's bound to happen soon. Then Kyungsoo himself materializes in the door to ask them why they're all "just standing around like they've got time to waste," and they all scatter to occupy themselves.

 

Jongdae doesn't really know where to go, however, and he can't go wandering around in the snow because he's afraid of beasts like the Sirif and what they look like with their skins on their bones. He's decided he'll be useless outside, with all the welding and lifting and hammering, and to put him anywhere near the engine room or the control panels is a mistake inside of a disaster, because he's bound to make something catch fire. He's useless, in other words.

 

"Right now is not the time to learn," he says to himself, so he decides that he'll go see what parts of the ship are blasted and which are still intact. This is, of course, also a terrible idea, because with his tendency for trouble he'll end up falling into some hole and dying.

 

He settles on finding his room and hoping all his stuff didn't burn up. The explosion really only took the front of the ship, so maybe he'll be lucky.

 

He heaves a sigh, narrows his eyes in the darkness and wraps himself in his coat. It was warmer in the infirmary, but the hallways are like bitter ice, like outside minus the wind. It makes him want to cough, to cup his hands around his lips and blow hot air. Instead, he shoves his hands into warm, velvet lined pockets and notes how well made the garment actually is. In the darkness, he feels like a big, cozy, white cat, just with less grace and he can't see in the dark.

 

Which poses as a problem, because in the infirmary there were blinking lights, but in the hallways - and generally the rest of the wrecked ship - darkness seems to cling to everything like the default of Sirilion. Jongdae shivers, his bones getting brittle and his spine going rigid, and he feels like he's being watched.

 

So he laughs to himself, an airy kind of chuckle meant to brush off his nerves, but as he feels his way toward his room, hands no longer warm in his pockets but growing numb on the metal wall, he hears a scuffle. A light noise, like the padding of skilled footing on a messy terrain, and he stops. Closes his eyes. He's being ridiculous if he thinks he's going to die.

 

But Jongdae is ridiculous. He can't help but think of large, ravenous snow monsters. He can't help but feel teeth tearing into his chest, or claws raking down-

 

"Jongdae? Is that you?"

 

Light breaks through the lids of his eyes and he opens them, blinks into a flashlight, and feels relief crash into him head first. He grins when he sees the blurry dark outline of Joonmyun. "Yeah, it's me."

 

The flashlight lowers. "Are you lost again?" Joonmyun teases, and Jongdae just nods before he realizes that no, he wasn't lost.

 

"I was just going back to my room. To see if it was still...you know, not destroyed with fire."

 

Joonmyun laughs and Jongdae swears the hallway got warmer. It could have something to do with body heat, but he figures it's also Joonmyun's soul or something, because he's somewhere close to an angel. A sexy angel. Jongdae wants to-

 

"You might not want to go back that way," Joonmyun says, and he shines the light behind him for a second and then turns back to Jongdae. "It's all fine, but there's some stuff lying around that could be dangerous. I got this for you, though."

 

Joonmyun holds out his hand, where something dark hangs from his fingers. It takes Jongdae a moment to realize it's his bag. "I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed it just in case."

 

"No, I don't mind. Thanks...Joonmyun." He reaches out and takes the bag, slings it over his shoulder and wishes that he hadn't paused like that before saying his name. Joonmyun laughs in the darkness, anyway.

 

"Warming to me, huh?" he says, and Jongdae's eyes get wider and he thinks about how much he would like to warm to Joonmyun. Literally. Because it's so terribly cold, and body heat is a wonderful thing, and even from a few feet away Joonmyun gives off a kind of radiance. Jongdae laughs and swallows and gets so busy thinking about warm things with Joonmyun that he doesn't realize Joonmyun is talking.

 

"...back to the inn. It's getting kind of late, if you can even measure daytime on a planet with no suns." He laughs again, and Jongdae feels it in his stomach and his throat and his chest all at the same time. So he smiles, too.

 

"Sure. Let's go."

 

\---

 

By the time they all get back to the inn everyone has some kind of frost induced ailment. Jongin's toes are frozen and thawing by the fire painfully, Kyungsoo is quietly sitting on his own hands, and Minseok is cuddled with Luhan in a corner beneath a blanket, under the pretense that their, "Lips are frozen, and they have to be warmed or we'll die, so leave us alone."

 

Jongdae sits with his coat on his lap and his knees at his chest, and the small common room of the inn provides a shocking warmth from a roaring fire. He never thought he's say it on Sirilion, but he's hot. There's sweat prickling the back of his neck and moisture on his collar, and the small of his back is beginning to cling to his shirt.

 

"Why is it so damn warm in here?" he asks, and he stands up and his head spins a little bit. Sehun nearly screams when he falls back on the couch in a whirl.

 

"Go outside. Right now!" His voice cracks at the end and Jongdae laughs but Sehun just glares at him.

 

"Okay. I'm going," he complies, and he tosses his coat onto the back of his seat as he makes his way to the door and throws it open. Chanyeol makes a noise at the influx of frosty air as Sehun follows him out. "Why are you being so mean, Sehun. I am but a humble vagabond who-"

 

"Shut up and give me your head," Sehun orders.

 

"What, you mean, like, take it off and hand it to you? I swear, the medical achievements of this century never cease to amaze me."

 

Sehun lets his eyes fall heavy. "Don't get smart with me," he says, and Jongdae is about to say something sardonic when the door opens again and Joonmyun steps out into the cold. "It's freezing!" he points out unnecessarily, and Sehun rolls his eyes. Though it is freezing, albeit not as badly this close to the inn, but Jongdae is so hot that he barely even notices. There is still sweat at his temples and Sehun looks worried, so Jongdae guesses he should be worrying, too.

 

He's not, but he should be.

 

Joonmyun gets hollered at to close the door and steps out onto the street with them. "Are you feeling any cooler?" he asks, as Sehun presses the back of his hand to Jongdae's forehead and flushing cheeks. Jongdae's teeth start chattering, but he really doesn't feel cold. Joonmyun smiles and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

 

Sehun tells them both to shut the hell up, even though it was definitely only Joonmyun who was talking. The captain makes a good spirited face and leans against the door, pulling his coat around himself as Sehun continues to feel Jongdae's bruised face.

 

After a moment or so, and Jongdae's jittery jaw clacking up the silence, Sehun drops his hand. "Hyperthermia, funnily enough. You just had a mild heat stroke. That, on top of your concussion, which can cause hot flashes. You'll be fine. Just cool down a bit and then come back inside. Your teeth are chattering, so that means your body temperature is regulating, so that's good." He turns on Joonmyun, whose eyes widen.

 

"What?"

 

"Stay out here with him and if he feels any nausea or looks pale or  _anything odd,_ call me immediately. I'm going inside." Joonmyun nods and moves out of the way. Sehun turns back as he pushes the door open. "Also, share your coat with him. He looks miserable."

 

With that, the youngest stomps his way back to the warmth, leaving the two of them alone once again. Jongdae leans on the side of the building, clenching his mouth shut and taking steady breaths. He feels a bit cooler, and his head has stopped spinning and Joonmyun is staring at him like he's a ticking time bomb, with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a grim line, so maybe worrying is overrated anyway. Joonmyun is doing enough of that for the both of them.

 

"Stop looking at me like that, then. I'm fine," Jongdae laughs, and Joonmyun looks down for a moment and then smiles. He lifts a hand, pulling at the fur coat around his body and asking, "You want it?"

 

Jongdae shakes his head and straightens up a bit, though his hand is still firmly planted on the wall, more out of paranoia than actual illness. "No. You'll be cold. Just keep it."

 

He takes a step for the door however, and he does wish he hadn't left own coat inside. He watches Joonmyun's hands, because his face seems like too much right now. Like the light of a billion stars and the glow of a plethora of fires is too much light for already radiant features. So he watches as Joonmyun grabs the front of his coat and pulls it open, not taking it off but sweeping it out wide like a hug. He steps forward and Jongdae wants to close his eyes.

 

"We can share, then," he says, and his eyes turn down in crescent shapes and his lips aren't so severely straight as he smiles the most beautiful smile Jongdae has ever witnessed, and he swears his heart skips a beat and picks up tap dancing. The captain's face is still pretty beat up, the cut on his brow still a shimmering kind of gash, only half healed. His mouth isn't so swollen anymore, but the bruising is still striking and there's a yellowing tender spot across his right cheek. But even in this partially injured state he's handsome. Beyond belief he's handsome.

 

Jongdae finds himself believing it.

 

So he really can't help but smile back. He can't help but say, "You're still pretty ugly, Joonmyun," and walk forward and put his arms to his chest and be enveloped in not only warmth, but some other kind of sensation that he isn't quite used to but is entirely fond of. Because this is different than anything else. This is-

 

"Better..." he says into the front of Joonmyun's shirt, and he breathes in and is filled with a kind of satisfaction. Like cotton and shaving cream, toothpaste and warm skin. Like the faint singe of wood smoke. Like Joonmyun's arms around his back and his head on Joonmyun's chest and the captain saying, "For the record, you're still black and blue, too," against the serene snowfall.

 

Jongdae closes his eyes for a moment, fighting some kind of palpitation, and he decides Joonmyun is very unhealthy for his weakened body. Sehun would disapprove.

 

"Okay, true," he says, looking up at Joonmyun's face. Jongdae is already too warm again. He pulls away, avoiding Joonmyun's gaze because he doesn't want to know if he looks disappointed or relieved. "But I think I pull off the whole bar-fight look quite nicely," he finishes, and he leans against the wall once again. Joonmyun does the same, shrugging his coat off while he's at it and handing it over to Jongdae.

 

"If you recall, though, you actually did get in a bar fight. I got beat up by a girl," Joonmyun points out, and Jongdae takes the coat and slips it on.

 

"Yeah, but did you pass out in the past two days? No. I did. I think I win this one."

 

"I didn't know it was a contest."

 

"Of course. A Contest of Dignity. I win because I passed out. That's not shameful, that's just sad. People worry. I get Pity Points."

 

"You logic is seriously flawed," Joonmyun laughs, and Jongdae shrugs.

 

"It must be the concussion," he says, and he glances to the side to see Joonmyun's shoulders shivering and his jaw clenched with cold. "Let's go back inside."

 

He makes for the door, but Joonmyun stands his ground by the wall and Jongdae stops. The captain looks down, smiles, looks back up and Jongdae cocks an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Uh...sure. Shoot."

 

"Do you want to join the crew?"

 

 


	6. The Dancing Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight and a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

 

 

_The question hangs in the air on a puff of Joonmyun's breath._

 

_Jongdae's eyes narrow; his heart starts to race. Anticipation and longing set into his lungs and his throat catches a bit. He realizes in an instant that he hasn't had a real home since his mother died._

 

 _He swallows. "Like, live on the_ Guardian _, and do jobs with you guys?"_

 

_"Yeah. You'll get your own room and everything."_

 

_"Why?" Jongdae feels like a little kid, with blatant excitement in his eyes. Joonmyun flashes a smile as pure as the flurries in the tranquil air._

 

_"Well, Taemin left, and we've gotten pretty used to having twelve, and everyone's taken a real liking to you. I was talking to Kyungsoo and-"_

 

_"Kyungsoo wants me to stay?"_

 

_Joonmyun nods. "Yes. He said you seem loyal, and that you're funny."_

 

_"Kyungsoo thinks I'm funny?"_

 

_"Yeah. That's what he said."_

 

_Jongdae laughs, and he's cold and he's thrilled and Joonmyun is staring at him with this look, like he's worthy, which isn't true because Jongdae isn't good and humble and noble, and Joonmyun is._

 

 

 

_"OK, I'll join your crew."_

 

_\---_

 

The ship looks like a dragon, sleek and polished, and although the metal is a little dented and mismatched, and maybe you can tell that it got blown up last week, it still looks decent. "It has character," Jongdae says as they haul all their things aboard, count out their provisions and store them away. "It's cute."

 

Luhan shakes his head. "No, my ship is not cute," he says, standing by the airlock panel and waiting for everyone to get inside. "It's sexy. It's bad ass. It's-"

 

"Not even your ship," Sehun cuts in and Luhan makes a face at him, then moves to help Zitao as he tightens thick leather straps across a large black box. Jongdae watches in spectating awe as they feed the straps through metal loops on the floor and fasten them with buckles, then move on to the next one. The boxes are full of important stuff, Jongdae has concluded, like loaves of bread. Loaves of bread are very important when the only thing left on the ship before was vitamin glop.

 

"Jongdae, come here. I'll teach you how to close the door."

 

Jongdae spins around and sees an enthusiastic Jongin running into the ship with Joonmyun close on his tail. The wind is picking up outside, creating an eerie, frigid whistle and whipping snow covered strands back from the captain's forehead. Jongdae smiles and Jongin yells for him again. "Jongdae, come on, I'll teach you how to close the door 'cause you have to know if you're gonna be here forever."

 

"Okay, I'm coming," he says, and he trots up to the younger boy and watches his hand intently. Jongin looks proud.

 

"It's easy. You just hit this button right here and the lever unlocks," he begins, and he lets his hand hover over a large red button on a metal panel next to the door. "Then you just pull the lever and the door does the rest. It's like that on all 3014s. Try it."

 

Jongin steps back and Jongdae nods, sliding his way in front of the panel and pressing his palm over the button. He places his hand around the lever and pulls down, and the door begins to slowly rise from the ground. Jongdae suddenly understands that sense of pride Jongin carries for the  _Guardian_. He really feels like he is helping out and doing his part. "What's a 3014?" he asks.

 

Jongin pats him on the back and watches the door's ascent. "Like the year. 3014 is the ship model of that year. Guardian is a 3014 Series 3 Firefly-class Transport Ship." He smiles, and indicates the closing door. "Good job. Next time, you're in charge of the door. Cool, right?"

 

"Yeah. Cool."

 

Jongin laughs and walks off to help Zitao, who was abandoned by Luhan for the engine room. Kyungsoo stands by the stairs with his checklist, pencil scratching over paper as he makes sure everything is set. He scans the room and his eyes linger on Jongin as he bends over to secure a strap. That reminds Jongdae of important things that aren't bread.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun," Jongdae calls, and Baekhyun's head snaps up from where he is cleaning off one of the boxes by swinging a towel and slapping the top like some kind of cliche bad boy character in a musical. He's in a white button down and a pair of nice fitting black slacks. Jongdae waves him over.

 

"What's up?" he asks as he approaches, and the rest of them start to move out of the loading bay and up the stairs. Baekhyun and Jongdae start on as well, stopping at the stairs with Chanyeol to hold onto the railing. Below, Kyungsoo speaks into an intercom on the wall to tell Joonmyun that they're, "All ready down here, Captain."

 

"I was just wondering about updates on the bet," Jongdae says.

 

"I don't know yet. I'll get back to you, though. We'll have to talk to the others first, but as far as I can tell-"

 

_"Hold onto something, we're taking off in thirty seconds. Out."_

 

Baekhyun glares at the ceiling, exasperated at the captain for interrupting him. Chanyeol laughs lightly. "As far as I can tell, we're both out fifty bucks."

 

Jongdae deflates, but he isn't exactly surprised. Three days didn't offer much time for romance. "Ah, you think so?"

 

"Sadly, yes."

 

The ship shudders and the floor vibrates, and then they're off.

 

\---

 

They're heading to Velda, a pea green planet in the Outer Verse, and their original destination before their run in with  _Genie_  set them off track. Jongdae thinks this sounds exciting, because as the newest member of a group of respectable space smugglers he expects to be visiting wild new places. Right?

 

Velda has a reputation for muggings and illegal prostitution. That's all Jongdae knows so far. The rest is up to first hand experience.

 

"The only problem is this," Minseok says from across the table, and he looks right at Joonmyun when he says it, like Joonmyun already knows what he's about to say. "Our special delivery to Velda has been graciously stolen by Taeyeon and her girls, so we can't really specially deliver it. Which defeats the purpose of a special delivery, I'm afraid." He takes an indignant bite of his bread and they all look to Joonmyun, who waves his hand and leans back on his chair precariously.

 

"Don't worry," he tells them, and Jongdae is counting the seconds before his chair tips over. "I have my best girls on it.  _Pinocchio_ is meeting us on Velda, and its lovely captain has ensured me that our little wooden box will be safely returned to us without a scratch."

 

Jongdae ignores the silence that follows and takes a moment to understand the meaning of the wooden box that nearly killed him. Special Delivery Heavy Wooden Box. "What was in that box?"

 

Silence. Jongdae looks on in confusion until Zitao speaks up and changes the topic. "Captain, I hate to be that guy, but may I just point out to you that last time we dealt with those girls, their lieutenant shot you in the foot?"

 

Jongdae feels thoroughly ignored. "Why do so many women hate you?"

 

Joonmyun shrugs confidently. "I don't know, blame my dashing good looks. I can't help it." Jongdae feels like this is not a good answer.

 

"Ignore him," Luhan says. "It has nothing to do with his looks.  _Pinocchio_ _'s_ lieutenant is the sister of a  _Genie_  crew member. Don't try and understand it. She hates him 'cause  _Genie_  hates him. Sibling loyalty or something."

 

Jongdae nods and takes a mental note, and Joonmyun claps his hands together and plants the legs of his chair back to the floor. "Exactly. Their lieutenant hates me, but their captain has no qualms with me. She and I get along quite well. I gave her a thermos of tea once, and she described it as 'rather tasty.'"

 

Luhan cocks an eyebrow. "Why?"

 

"Why was it tasty, or why did I give her a thermos of tea?"

 

"Why did you give her tea?"

 

"Oh. Diplomacy."

 

Jongdae looks at Joonmyun and the captain smiles at him. He feels himself heat up involuntarily. Joonmyun continues. "Either way, we get our cargo back due to sisterly connections, and for the record, Taozi, Krystal did not actually succeed in shooting me in the foot. She missed."

 

Zitao shakes his head and laughs. "She skimmed the top."

 

"From fifty feet away," Joonmyun adds, as though the small fact helps his case. Kyungsoo casts a glance down the table. Jongdae bites back a chuckle.

 

"That addition just made you look worse," Zitao says. "She shot you, Captain. Get over it." Joonmyun looks as though he has something to say in return, then closes his mouth in defeat as Kyungsoo stands and carries his metal plate to the sink. Jongdae notices Jongin watching him from the side as he rinses his plate in a thin stream of water and places it in a latched cabinet. Kyungsoo turns to them all, and Jongin looks away. Kyungsoo looks right at Jongdae.

 

"Jongdae, seeing as you're now a member of the crew, I think it would be best if you learned how to use a weapon. Properly."

 

Jongdae blinks and swallows a bite of toast before nodding slowly. He might be a bit offended by that statement; he can use a weapon just fine, as far as he's ever been concerned. Joonmyun snaps his fingers and points at his lieutenant. "Yes, Kyungsoo. Good idea. Jongdae, after dinner, you're learning combat skills in the cargo bay."

 

Jongdae finishes his dinner quietly, listening to the conversations with passive interest, his mind on something else entirely.

 

Joonmyun is watching him from down the table, and every time he looks up, Joonmyun looks away. Jongdae stands and washes his plate obediently, starts for his room to prepare himself for training with Kyungsoo. He stops in the door, and when he turns around he's met with the satisfaction of Joonmyun's wandering gaze. The others seem to pay no attention to Jongdae as he smiles.

 

"Will I be seeing you after dinner as well?"

 

Joonmyun grins, and Jongdae's stomach tightens with bizarre anxiety. "Of course," Joonmyun says, and Jongdae is almost too busy feeling flushed to notice the smirk on Luhan's lips, or the knowing look on Baekhyun's face as they watch the two of them. Jongdae pulls his embarrassment into a giddy expression and turns from the dining room, feet moving a little quicker than he means them to.

 

\---

 

He changes clothes first, slipping out of Joonmyun's loans and into a pair of his own pants. Rummaging through his few personal items, he finds the most revealing shirt he owns and slides it over his head, which is really just an old, cut off t-shirt with exaggerated scoops under the arms, the fabric thin and loose and showing more of his body than it actually covers. He smirks at himself in the mirror because he's totally hot, and he sees little shame in being prepared for handsome spectators with wandering eyes. He runs his hands through his hair to give himself a more tousled look before he heads for the cargo bay.

 

In all honesty, he is proud of himself. He makes his way down the metal ramps and stairs and he doesn't get nearly as lost as he did a week and a half ago. It takes him three minutes to arrive in the lobby at a casual speed, with only one wrong turn, and when he emerges at the balcony that overlooks the foyer he isn't disappointed by the turnout for his little training session.

 

Kyungsoo stands in the center of the open space, watching Luhan and Minseok arm wrestle on an overturned wooden crate. Jongin and Zitao are cheering from the sidelines, and Jongdae is pleased to see Joonmyun leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips as Minseok pins Luhan's hand down and jumps up in triumph to hug Jongin. Luhan looks defeated and Zitao nods sympathetically in his direction.

 

"All right, I admit defeat. Minseok, you win this time," Luhan swiftly cracks his knuckles, and Minseok laughs. Jongin jumps up and down like a pre-teen girl.

 

"And every other time," Minseok adds. "Face it. I am the king of arm wresting. You will never beat me. I am the champion." He backs up with his arms extended in victory. Jongdae makes his way down the stairs, and as he descends he keeps an eye on Joonmyun, who catches sight of him and flashes a smile his way. Luhan nods and looks like an odd mixture between a bruised ego and a fair loser. Kyungsoo sees Jongdae and calls the arm wrestling to a halt.

 

"What took you so long?" he asks, and Jongdae doesn't want to tell him he changed to look hot for Joonmyun, so he goes with his first instinct.

 

"I got lost again," he lies, and Kyungsoo nods in understanding. Jongdae feels a momentary guilt even though it wasn't entirely untrue, jumbled with disappointment. How is he supposed to be openly proud of not getting lost if getting lost is his alibi?

 

Luhan moves the wooden crate out of the way and sits on it. Minseok looks at him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Sitting."

 

"Rude. Loser gets the floor. Move it." Minseok nudges Luhan with his foot, who looks at him with false innocence and grabs him by the waist to pull him onto his lap. Minseok shrieks in surprise and Jongdae can't help but think they're adorable.

 

"I'm jealous of you two," he says, and Joonmyun noticeably perks up. Jongdae makes it a point to glance at him. Minseok winks and Luhan smirks like he knows something. Jongdae feels like he's blushing.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Jongdae, come on. We're starting with some basic maneuvers. Jongin, get in position."

 

Jongin blinks a few times, as if he wasn't expecting Kyungsoo to be using him as a demonstration, and stands rather stiffly between Jongdae and the others. Kyungsoo snaps his fingers, and Jongin smiles like he's been given a kiss and walks to the center of the room. Jongdae watches as Kyungsoo unzips his neck high jacket and tosses it to the side, revealing a fitted black long sleeved shirt. Jongin's cheeks turn pink and he fidgets with his fingers. Jongdae wonders how Kyungsoo doesn't burn to death in all those layers.

 

Then Kyungsoo lifts his arms in a defensive stance and stares at Jongin, who stands before him with his arms at his side and his shoulders tense. He relaxes under his gaze, though Jongdae assumes that has nothing to do with comfort and more to do with looking good for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and repeats himself. "Jongin, position, please."

 

Jongin nods and bends his knees.

 

"Perfect. Jongdae, watch closely." Kyungsoo nods his head at Jongin, and the younger boys moves forward. Jongdae almost doesn't realize what's happening until Kyungsoo has Jongin's arm in his grasp, and he turns and lifts and Jongin goes flying over Kyungsoo's shoulder to land hard on his back. Jongin makes a noise that he's probably not proud of and Kyungsoo looks smug as they all clap, Zitao taking it upon himself to laugh very loudly. Jongdae hides a smirk behind his hand and sees Joonmyun do the same.

 

A victimized Jongin heaves himself from the ground without any help from his attacker, although none was offered. "Cool, right?" he says, looking straight at Jongdae, and Jongdae nods because he has to admit, that was pretty cool.

 

"Do I get to do that now?" he asks, and Kyungsoo answers with a curt, "Yes," as he watches Jongin rub his backside and smile at him. Kyungsoo gives him that habitual once-over and looks away, and Jongin looks too elated for a guy who just got beat up by someone three fourths his height. He looks at Jongdae with a telling expression and flashes a charming kind of grin that seems to be completely unique to himself.

 

"You want to get flipped first, or do the flipping?" he asks, and Jongdae opens his mouth to tell them that he doesn't want to get flipped at all, actually, but Kyungsoo cuts in and says, "Getting flipped will do you some good in learning how to actually do it," and then Zitao is jumping up and practically screaming.

 

"I want to flip the captain as an example."

 

Joonmyun makes a face, with his eyes wide in surprise or fear or doubt, and Zitao looks too eager. Jongdae is suddenly happy that Zitao doesn't want to demonstrate on him, because he's never really noticed before but Zitao's body is like lean muscle and toned strength and he looks like he can really pack a punch.

 

"Zitao, I think that would be a lovely idea," Luhan says from the side lines, and the younger boy nods and agrees and Joonmyun has gone from looking frightened to casually good natured, and there's a small smile on his face that leaves his eyes turned to lines. Jongdae can't help but find it horribly attractive as he walks forward, and he really can't help but turn all brands of warm and cold and sweet and sour when Joonmyun looks at him and gives him a fleeting look. A glance that suggests he wants to look more.

 

So Jongdae swallows and swears he was probably seeing things. He thinks about the cold of Sirilion and the heat of Joonmyun's body against his as they shared a coat, and he thinks of the way Joonmyun looked at him when he woke up in the inn, with his bruises and cuts, and it dawns on him that Joonmyun just might have been waiting beside his bed the whole time he was unconscious. He thinks about how now, surrounded by his crew, Joonmyun won't stop looking Jongdae's way as he stands at a unimpressive height in comparison to Zitao.

 

Then Zitao is grabbing him and flipping him with more ease than Jongdae thought was possible, and Joonmyun yells out and Zitao smirks with pride. Kyungsoo almost laughs. From the floor, the captain looks pained for a moment, with his eyes shut tight, before he puts his hands in front of him as if to ward of any worried touches, even though there aren't any. "I am equivocally fine," he says, opening his eyes. Zitao helps him up and brushes his back free of any dirt. Jongdae nods and tells them he thinks he's ready.

 

And then it's Joonmyun pulling his arms back in a quick stretch to loosen his shoulders, and Zitao moving to the side and throwing his leg straight out in the air at nothing in a perfectly executed kick, and Kyungsoo is walking over to Jongdae and motioning for him to turn around. Jongdae sucks up his pride and avoids looking at Joonmyun and he lets Kyungsoo get into position to flip him.

 

So he braces himself, closing his eyes very tight, because he has no shame in his fear of Kyungsoo's combat skills, but this is still going to hurt. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything to prepare him as he grabs a tight hold of his arm, and then there's a squeal of surprise tearing from Jongdae's throat and he's only in the air a moment, head spinning, before his backside hit home on the hard metal floor and pain bursts like a bead in his back. He manages a lame, "Oooww," and pries his eyes open. And he's not crying. No, his eyes are just watering, that's all.

 

And his head is a little swimming, and it only helps his ego a little bit when Joonmyun is the first one to his side to help him to his feet. He laughs at himself as he's brought up, and Joonmyun's hand lingers just right on his lower back and suddenly Jongdae does not care that he just got slammed on his ass. Joonmyun looks at him with his crystal smile and Jongdae feels like mush and steel all at once.

 

"You did  _not_  just flip my patient without my approval. Please, tell me I'm seeing things, Joonmyun."

 

Jongdae's head snaps in the direction of the stairs. Sehun stares down at them in a lazy disbelief. Joonmyun lets go of Jongdae and Jongdae is a bit disappointed. "I didn't flip him. Kyungsoo flipped him. Yell at him," he says, and Sehun lifts his middle finger. Jongdae gapes in amusement and Joonmyun shrugs. Sehun starts down the stairs and directs his attention to Kyungsoo. The dynamics of the crew have a tendency to be haphazard at best, and Jondgae is both shocked and pleased by this revelation.

 

"Seriously, Soo, I haven't cleared him yet. Jongdae, how do you feel?" The sentence turns to him and then every eye in the room is staring at Jongdae. He clears his throat into the silence and puts his hands out. "I'm fine. I feel fine."

 

Sehun looks skeptical, but he turns to the captain once more to look incensed. Joonmyun crosses his arms, and Sehun lifts a finger as if to say something but stops himself. He breathes out and waves his finger in reluctant defeat, and Joonmyun just raises an eyebrow in humor and his shoulders shake slightly with a laugh. Sehun flares his nostrils and puts his lips in his mouth. "Listen to my judgement," is all he says, and Joonmyun nods.

 

"Duly noted, Sehun."

 

Sehun looks angrily at the others, including Jongdae, and spins around on his toes. He walks to the stairs and sits down with a huff on the second one from the bottom, planting his chin on his fist and his elbow on his knee. "Please, proceed with your  _teachings_."

 

Luhan bursts out laughing and Zitao joins him, and Sehun looks less entertained by the whole things so Jongdae just turns away and urges them to continue with the lesson. "So what else can you teach me? We'll save the flips for later." He glances back at Sehun, who nods his approval.

 

Kyungsoo sighs heavily and heaves his shoulders up like it's taking him too much effort, and Jongin watches him like he's performing acrobatics. "My thing is self defense flips. I've done my part, you all can take over." He takes a seat by Sehun.

 

So Joonmyun claps his hands together once and smiles, and Jongdae's chest gets tight with some form of anticipation. "Okay, I guess I'll show you a few-"

 

"Take off your shirt!"

 

Joonmyun spins around to look at Minseok, still seated on Luhan's lap. Jongdae gives them a wide eyed urgent look while Joonmyun is turned away, and the two of them smile like they're being funny. Like they don't know. Jongdae figures this is his fault for being so obviously enamored.

 

Except then Joonmyun lets out that breezy laughter of his, that kind that makes you feel cool and comfortable, and he's still got his back to Jongdae when he grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Jongdae blinks for a moment, and it's not like he hasn't seen Joonmyun's bare torso before, but as he recalls, they were being stripped in the snow last time, so it lacked a bit of the aesthetic. But now, it's all there. It's in the curve of his back and the sharp of his shoulder blades and the box of his shoulders and Jongdae isn't staring, but he has to check himself either way.

 

Joonmyun turns to face Jongdae with a nearly arrogant smirk, and Jongdae almost wants to punch him despite his overwhelming desire to rub his hand all over his chest. "Shall we begin?"

 

Jongdae pulls a grin and nods. Joonmyun looks oddly proud of himself. Jongin and Zitao have started sparring to their left, and when Jongin decides that going shirtless is a good idea, Sehun whistles and makes shifty eyes toward Kyungsoo, which goes unnoticed by the lieutenant as he crosses his knees and watches Jongin's body go gracefully taut with each movement. Jongdae notices, too. It's difficult not to.

 

But then the matter of Joonmyun is in play, because he's scooting up to Jongdae and saying, "I can show you some pressure points," and Jongdae nods in a way that seems too wistful for his liking, so he cracks his knuckles and says that sounds great. Pressure points are as good as anything. Joonmyun is standing pretty close. Jongdae refuses to look at Luhan and Minseok.

 

"I'm not as good at teaching as Kyungsoo, I'm afraid," he chuckles, and it's too charming for such close proximity. Jongdae feels like he needs to back up, but he wants to move closer. He settles for planting his feet hard to stop himself from swaying and maybe giggling. He can't guarantee he won't do either of those things. He just has to trust in himself.

 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he says, and Joonmyun nods and gets right to it. He holds up his hand, spreading his thumb and his index finger apart and pointing to the flesh in between. "Your body has lots of pressure points," he begins with the obvious and Jongdae waits patiently and tries not to look at his collar bones. "Some of them relieve pain, like the one on your hand here, but lots of them cause it. Like this one - may I?" He brings his hand forward and hovers over Jongdae's bicep. Jongdae nods, and Joonmyun takes Jongdae's upper arm in his hand and lifts it slightly. The soft pads of his fingers find just below his arm, around his armpit, and press lightly into his skin. "Like here. If you apply enough pressure here, it'll cause extreme pain in your opponent and sometimes temporary paralysis." He presses a little harder, and Jongdae stiffens slightly out of reflex. Joonmyun smiles, as if to say,  _Relax,_ and drops his hand.

 

Jongdae fights the urge to kiss him.

 

"You find it on me," he says, and Jongdae's eyebrows shoot up playfully and he swears Joonmyun's cheeks get a little color to them. Jongdae places his first finger on the point, and Joonmyun's skin is warm and it's like there are bolts of lightning shooting up Jongdae's fingers and starting fires that are making his heart race a little too fast. Joonmyun takes his hand and corrects his positioning. "A little lower." Jongdae wants to go a whole lot lower.

 

He drops his hand before things get too intense. "So where are some other pressure points?"

 

Joonmyun places one hand in the pocket of his cotton pants. He begins to list a few. "Well, there's two good ones on the neck, one on the side and near the ribcage, one on the inner thigh, the groin, and -"

 

"Can you show me one of those last two?"

 

Joonmyun pauses a moment, and he adopts a sheepish grin. Jongdae has the not so unforeseen urge to punch himself in the face, and to his surprise, Joonmyun has the unabashed nerve to actually look Jongdae in the eye and say, "Maybe later, if you're up for it, New Guy."

 

And as if Jongdae weren't already about to swallow his own tongue, Joonmyun actually reaches and scratches the back of his neck in an almost coy manner, and winks. He fucking winks, and then he just walks away.

 

Quite frankly Jongdae is offended. Because he's so terribly turned on, and he thought he was the one who did all of the shameless flirtatious gestures, and then Joonmyun just smiled and said fond, off the wall kinds of things. But this...this is Joonmyun winking and taking off his shirt and suggesting that he wants to touch Jongdae's inner thigh in private circumstances, and Jongdae is happy, ecstatic even, but he's also so very frustrated.

 

So, as he turns quickly and looks at Luhan like he's done something wrong, and Luhan holds up his hands in confusion, all he can think about is that lingering fact. The fact that they're mutually intrigued and they both know it, and now there's nothing secretive about it between them.

 

Jongdae decides he needs to go to sleep.

 

\---

 

Velda turns out to be the closest planet in the eastward direction of Sirilion, just outside the solar system, orbiting rather close to a central star roughly the size of Mars, and Jongdae is dead asleep when they land. Joonmyun's voice pulls him awake from over the ship's intercom.

 

_"We're on Velda. Get up."_

 

So he groans, rolls onto his stomach and wipes his drool covered cheek with the back of his hand, before letting his face fall unceremoniously into his pillow in an attempt to block out the sunlight now streaming in through the small strip of window on the far wall. He can hear the engines power down and everything gets quiet, save the rushing footsteps overhead, belonging to whom Jongdae can only assume is Jongin. He tries to ignore it all, because his head is still groggy and he's still living in his last dream. Something about a chocolate cake and Sirilites.

 

But it's so oddly quiet, and something in the air suggests that it's a gorgeous warm morning, fit for Sunday breakfast and tall glasses of lemonade on freshly preened lawns. Even on a planet like Velda, where those things do not exist.

 

He shuts his eyes and ignores the silence, hanging onto the distant echo of voices in the upper levels of the ship, and the infirmary just down the hall, with it's glass walls and door that Sehun always keeps propped open with that empty flower pot. Something about it all feels like home.

 

"Jongdae, are you going to get up?"

 

And who should it be to rouse him but his best friend in the whole wide universe, Jongin. Jongin is standing propped up against the door-less compartment entrance, arms crossed over his noticeably bare chest, and Jongdae has almost had enough of shirtless attractive men. Almost.

 

"No," he answers, and Jongin shrugs his shoulders. "Why are you so naked, anyway?" He heaves himself out of bed and pulls on his clothes from the night before, despite his previous refusal to do so. Jongin looks down at his own boobs like he's surprised.

 

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I think it suits me."

 

Jongdae gives him an incredulous look and crosses to the sink to clean his face of all the left over spit. Jongin makes a noise and laughs out, "What? You don't think so?"

 

Jongdae ignores him for a moment and fixes his hair and checks his teeth. Then he turns and says, "No, I think he notices you either way, because you're a total babe and you turn to gush when he so much as breathes at you."

 

Jongin looks taken aback for a moment, and then a deep shade of rose creeps into his ears and he looks at his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says, and he rubs his hand through his hair.

 

"Don't lie to me. We're name brothers, we can't afford to have secrets."

 

Jongin smiles, but he shuts up about the whole thing and Jongdae takes that as a hint that he doesn't want to talk about it. He deems himself fit in the mirror and turns to leave. Jongin draws up another one of his dashing smirks. "Thanks for calling me a babe."

 

"You're very welcome."

 

They make their way for the loading bay in content silence, and Jongin breaks off halfway for his room to put on one of his many seemingly identical tank tops. By the time they enter the cargo bay, the front door is already down into a ramp, and there is a blinding sunlight spilling into the ship's entryway. Jongdae blinks against the rays and walks with Jongin to the center of the room, where everyone is gathered in a circle. Joonmyun smiles at Jongdae when he shimmies up.

 

"Okay, the girls will be here any minute. They called in and said they saw us land, and they're making their way here," Joonmyun explains, and he squints at a small device in his hand with a dim screen. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder. Joonmyun squints even harder then looks up, and they all stare at him. "Oh, actually, they're here-"

 

"Now."

 

They all look up into the blazing sunlight, and standing in the entrance is a group of five girls, and Jongdae automatically becomes a little bit weary because the last group of girls they met was less than friendly, to say the least. But upon second evaluation, he realizes the one in front is smiling, a genuine smile that doesn't suggest she wants to torture Joonmyun, but that she's glad to see him. The only foul look is on the girl to her right, with the long hair and the thigh high stockings and the shotgun slung over her shoulder. Jongdae guesses that's the one with kinship in  _Genie_ , and presumably the one who shot Joonmyun in the foot.

 

Jongdae has to smirk a little as they approach.

 

It was their captain who spoke, and she keeps talking as they walk farther into the ship. "I think you'll be happy to know we have your cargo, Captain."

 

Joonmyun smiles a friendly smile, and there's something in it that suggests it isn't just for show. That he is actually happy to see her, too. That they're friends. Jongdae would feel kind of jealous if he were that kind of guy. "Good to see you, Victoria. You ladies look stunning as always."

 

Okay, maybe Jongdae is a little jealous.

 

Victoria smiles, and the two girls in the back, struggling to hold the box between them, walk forward and place it on the ground. Chanyeol walks forward and picks it up, and he and Zitao carry it to the side and peek inside to ensure the contents are all there. Zitao gives a thumbs up. Joonmyun nods. Victoria is still smiling when she says, "And you boys are all still dashing, I see. Do you have my payment?"

 

Joonmyun holds up a finger and then points to Kyungsoo, who unties a small bag of coins, or something that jingles, from his waist and hands it over to Victoria. She hands it to her lieutenant as well, and she opens it and nods. "All here, Captain."

 

Victoria claps her hands together lightly and Joonmyun smiles. "Now that this is in order, we can all enjoy our time here on Velda," he says, and the girls all laugh. Victoria cocks her head to the side curiously and smiles.

 

"I suppose you aren't referring to the exotic prostitutes?" she asks, and Joonmyun looks all kinds of embarrassed for a brief moment. Jongdae laughs at her comment, and her eyes move from Joonmyun. Her gaze locks on Jongdae and she looks interested. "And who is the new addition?" she inquires, and Joonmyun turns quickly, as if he's remembering a new pet he forgot to introduce. Jongdae tries with all his power to not feel neglected, but it doesn't really work. Green is not a good color.

 

But then it's alright, because Joonmyun smiles at him and says, "Oh yeah, he's my new guy," and Jongdae feels his skin prickle and their eyes meet and Baekhyun snickers softly. Joonmyun looks away, and somewhere on Victoria's face there's a kind of register, and she smirks to the side, and her eyes go from Joonmyun to Jongdae and back again, and the look is entirely for Joonmyun. A friend sharing a look with a friend. A knowing look.

 

Jongdae stops being jealous after that.

 

\---

 

The girls decide to spend the rest of the day with them, much to their lieutenant's displeasure, and as they all exit the ship she sits down with a grimace on the loading ramp and glares at the back of Joonmyun's head with an intent that is sure to be malicious. Jongdae guesses she's wishing he'd catch fire, or drop dead on the spot. Something about that tickles him.

 

"Why do you hate him so much?"

 

Jongdae sits down with too much familiarity beside her and smiles. She ignores him completely and looks the other way. Jongdae feels like he's asking to get beat with her gun. "What is your name?"

 

"Go away."

 

"Weird name."

 

She turns on him and he widens his eyes in false innocence and genuine surprise. Her glare throws daggers. "Yes, it's French for  _fuck off_."

 

"Ouch. That does stings my ridiculously inflamed male ego." He grins and she rolls her eyes. "You remind me of another lieutenant I know."

 

She scoffs and leans back on her hands. "And I hope it isn't the one you're thinking of. I don't fancy being compared to anyone who calls himself lieutenant to that piece of -"

 

"Man? Sex? I couldn't agree more, Krystal." Jongdae cuts her off and she shoots an arrow into his head with her eyes. Jongdae grins. "Oh, but I do suppose you were going to call him something less favorable, weren't you?"

 

Jongdae stands and brushes the dirt off his pants, and he's a bit irritated but he figures he brought it on himself. Krystal watches him rise. "You fit right in," she says, and Jongdae shrugs.

 

"I'm likeable."

 

"You're annoying."

 

"You're sweet."

 

Jongdae waits for her to reply but she never does. She just looks away, and for some reason there's a smile playing at her lips. Jongdae holds up with the feeling she has something to say. "I don't hate him," she begins, and Jongdae nearly falls back with exasperation. She gives him another look. "I don't. I just can't like him. I have loyalties to uphold. I have-"

 

"A crazy sister. Yeah, I get it."

 

"I would shoot you if I weren't under strict order to play nice," she tells him, and she stands up and walks away so fast that Jongdae can't even think of a good response. He decides to like her even though she hates his guts.

 

The hand on his back claps down hard and Baekhyun walks up beside him, leans on him and watches the girl walk away. "Women, am I right?"

 

Jongdae nearly cackles. "Not really my area of expertise," he says, and Baekhyun nods. "I didn't think they were yours either."

 

Baekhyun looks at him, and in his suit and tailcoat he looks horribly out of place in a way that only Companions have the privilege to bear. He has a pair of boots on that make him taller. "Oh no, as a Companion I am quite well versed in all kinds of people, Jongdae. Especially women. Especially."

 

Jongdae nods. "I thought you had a thing with Chanyeol?"

 

Baekhyun shrugs, but there's a hint of a secret in his eyes. Or maybe it isn't a secret, and more like guilt. "The boys were exaggerating when they told you all of that. Chanyeol and I have a special kind of relationship, but..." he trials off and looks around and Jongdae moves in closer. "I have made it clear that I am not ready to give up my career for something exclusive. I love my job, and I may not take clients as frequently as I used to but that doesn't mean I am ready to fall hopelessly into love so easily."

 

Jongdae watches him speak, and he says it all so casually that one might think he thought lightly of the subject, as if speaking about the weather. But Jongdae understands him. "Does he get all jealous when you take other clients?"

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Jongdae laughs. "Don't even get me started. He barely minds when I have female clients, but the second a man come seeking my company he practically turns green. Like a praying mantis."

 

That is possibly the oddest way to put things, and as Jongdae contemplates Baekhyun's use of predatory insects in lieu of proper idioms, the man moves on from the topic and opens a whole new can of worms. "So, how about the Captain?"

 

Jongdae avoids eye contact. "What about him?" Baekhyun looks at him, but he drops the matter with a sly smirk and takes Jongdae by the arms, leading him away from the ship. Velda has an interesting landscape, and they have landed in a generally busy landing field next to a churning chartreuse ocean. The air is warm and the sky is brightly adorned with a blazing star, just far enough away that they don't sizzle into dust under it's insistent warmth. But it's pretty, as far as Jongdae can tell, and for a planet with such a poor reputation it sure must bring in a lot of exotic photographers.

 

"So what are we doing here anyway," and Jongdae looks around to realize that half the crew is gone, including the Captain. "Where did everyone go?"

 

"Special delivery, remember?"

 

Jongdae nods. "How long 'til they get back?"

 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment. "Probably soon. In the meantime - Ladies!" He claps his hands and looks gorgeous and charming at the same time. The girls all look at him with mild interest from where they stand next to the open ship. "How about we go shopping?"

 

None of them respond, but an affronted Zitao pipes up and looks at Baekhyun with feigned offense. "What about me?"

 

"I meant you, too."

 

"You said 'Ladies'."

 

"Your point?"

 

Zitao sticks his tongue out and Baekhyun ignores him.

 

Jongdae wonders out loud. "Where are we going shopping, exactly?" Baekhyun smiles and starts to lead him away.

 

"The market, of course. Where else?"

 

\---

 

The market is a fifteen minute walk away, sprawling out on the ocean front with a maze of merchants and other types of businessmen. They pass by stalls full of beaded jewelry and spiky fruits and leather shoes, but they also get hollered at by a good number of exotic women. Jondgae assumes that these are the infamous Veldan prostitutes, each one with a very specific allure. They pass a woman with three legs, and another woman with deep cobalt skin and an array of antenna on her dainty head. They all exclaim as the men pass, and Baekhyun gives them mysterious looks that send them wheeling. Jongdae can tell that he enjoys the attention.

 

"How did you know where to go?" Jongdae inquires as Baekhyun admires a necklace hanging next to a slim woman with reptilian skin and a third eye on her neck. Baekhyun laughs and puts the necklace down.

 

"Fake as a frog. Definitely not worth the money." The woman sticks out her tongue and it's forked like a snake's. Baekhyun does not return the gesture; instead, he loops his arm with Jongdae's and continues walking. "I had a client here in '21. I stayed here for a whole month, about a mile or so east from this market, in a small shack on a big hill. I made a fortune, staying that long. I think that was the first time I ever fell in love."

 

"I thought you said you didn't want to fall in love?"

 

Baekhyun smirks and watches Zitao laugh with the girls ahead of them. "Ah, no. I said I do not want to fall hopelessly in love. Falling in love is natural, Jongdae. Necessary, even. Being hopelessly in love is where things get dangerous for someone like me."

 

Jongdae laughs. His mind wanders. "I think the same applies for someone like me."

 

"Don't be so sure, Jongdae."

 

Zitao laughs too loud as a group of prostitutes call after Krystal. Jongdae pauses. Hopeless love sounds so debilitating. He's not so sure he ever wants to describe himself like that. He looks at Baekhyun in confusion. "Hopeless is not a word that I would want to associate with falling in love."

 

Baekhyun laughs lightly. "That all depends on your definition of hopelessness. I cannot fall in love that way because the second I do, that is the very same second that I have to stop falling in love with everyone else. And I really do fancy falling in love every single day."

 

"Do you ever want to be hopelessly in love?"

 

"I think everyone deserves that luxury eventually, but not a second earlier than they ought to. I do not seek it, but I pray to the gods that it will happen when it is supposed to, and not a moment earlier." He pauses in contemplation. "Love is a beautiful force. It kills everything it touches in the most wonderful way. If I'm going to die, then I want it to be hopelessly. But I'm not quite ready to die just yet."

 

Jongdae thinks for a moment that Baekhyun is talking about something completely different. He thinks about Chanyeol, and that maybe there is something more there than meets the eye. He thinks that Baekhyun is scared of losing the person he worked so hard to be. He thinks that he has never thought of the term "hopeless" as a positive one, but something in the way that Baekhyun says it makes it seem so blissful and rare. Like only two souls that are really meant to be together are truly hopeless without one another. Something about that seems so...magical. Jongdae feels a familiar longing pull at his chest. He pushes it out of his mind.

 

"In that case, maybe hopelessness is what we should all look for when we're ready for it," he suggests, trying to sound casual.

 

Baekhyun smiles. "Exactly. But  _only_  when we are ready."

 

Baekhyun's voice tells him the conversation is over for now, and Zitao calls back to them in a lyrical tone. "Are you lovely ladies going to walk a little faster?"

 

"Shut up, you canary, we're coming." Baekhyun breaks from Jongdae's arm and they quicken their pace. The farther the group walks, the more bizarre the scenery becomes. Simple merchants give way to more extravagant vendors, and Jongdae notices a lot of tentacles and oddly colored flesh on the tables. Exotic meats have a specifically sweet odor here, and Jongdae notices that the crafts on display are looking more diverse. "This is the intergalactic section, I think," one of the girl turns and says. She introduced herself as Amber when Jongdae met her earlier. "The stuff here comes from all across the verse."

 

"Do you think they have popcorn?" Zitao exclaims, and he cackles with excitement. The two rush off in search of the earth snack. Jongdae has never had popcorn. On his native moon, corn might as well be a myth. The human commodities of Main System Planets have never been a part of his routine.

 

That's when he sees it. Fifty yards away, a small, dingy looking stand with a scrawny sign in a muddly looking language. His heart pumps hard and his eye widen, and he makes a noise like a sob but his eyes are too stunned to leak tears. Baekhyun and the other girls look on with curiosity and concern.

 

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks, and he puts a hand on Jongdae's shoulder.

 

"Yes!" He says it a bit too loudly, and he swallows. "That sign over there. It's in Dirt."

 

Krystal laughs. "Yeah, there's a lot of fucking dirt here, Kid. Get over it. We're in the Outer Verse."

 

"No. Dirt is the native language of Difton... where I was born. It's such a small moon, I've never met anyone who speaks the language in the whole rest of the verse. I haven't seen it written since..."

 

_...Since I ran off after my mother died._

 

Jongdae clears his throat. "...in a long time. I haven't seen it in a long time."

 

His feet are moving before he can tell them to, and Baekhyun follows him as he makes his way to the humble little cart. In comparison to the others in the area, it practically blends in with the dirty ground. Jongdae seems to be the only one interested. The creature at the stand looks up from a newspaper as he approaches. He doesn't say anything, but he has the horns on his head and the pinkish palor to suggests he is one of the native inhabitants of the inner moon. He has long quills in patches all over his body, and each quill has a small glowing orb at the end. They stand up and pulsate as Jongdae nears the cart, and the ends light up a burning orange. Despite the luminescent quills, his body is humanoid in shape, with a hairless head of thick pink skin, two large gray eyes, a slit of a nose, and an open circular mouth situated just below his collarbones. Intricate creatures. Jongdae recognizes Ditfties so clearly that he is not even phased when the creature sticks out its thin tongue in greeting.

 

Jongdae sticks his out in return.

 

And then Jongdae has the first conversation in Dirt that he has had in years. The clicks and purrs roll off his tongue like water. He could never forget the language. He grew up speaking to the natives and learning their customs. He is as much a Diftie as they. The objects on the table are relics from the moon, small rocks and jars of colorful sand and little lockets made of glowing bark from the Dancing Trees that sway and bend and glow in the darkness.

 

Difton may be poor, but it is rich in natural beauty.

 

"Jongdae, what the hell are you clicking about?"

 

The creature snaps its head toward Baekhyun and his quills turn bright yellow. Jongdae laughs. Each colors is like an emotion, and the Difties are such emotionally complex beings. "He thinks you're beautiful, Baek."

 

"Well, he's right. I am beautiful." He smiles at the Diftie. Baekhyun's charm really does transcend species.

 

Jongdae picks up one of the glowing necklaces and slips it over his neck. When the bark touches his skin, it pulses with soft purple light - the hue of comfort and strength. "Dancing trees never die, so even their bark stays alive when cut away. A single piece of bark could grow a whole new tree if planted under the correct amount of starlight. Dancing trees must have starlight, because they only grow on the dark side of Difton." He recites the information like he's reading it from a storybook.  "How much?" He directs the question at the Diftie, and his quills glow pinker than his skin. The color of empathy. He clicks out a response, and Jongdae smiles.

 

_For you, my wandering brother of home? It is free._

 

 


	7. Back to the Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between a bar fight a bit of odd luck, Jongdae ends up aboard the Guardian, a ship with a secret and a captain worth sticking around to figure it out.

 

 

 

Nighttime falls over Velda like a blanket, and Jongdae sits on top of the  _Guardian_ with Jongin and Krystal, watching the ocean churn in the darkness next to the bustling market. Velda doesn't sleep, and Jongdae can feel its energy keeping him awake with anticipation.

 

That, and Joonmyun has not yet returned with the rest of the crew from the special delivery.

 

"They will be back soon." Jongin sighs, and he throws a rock off the height of the ship from a pile he collected before climbing up. He  
picks up another and turns it between his fingers. "The delivery was across the city. They must have stopped to shop at the market."

 

Jongdae nods and leans back on his hands. He can sense Jongin's nerves; he takes a deep breath to calm his own. Jongin stayed behind with Yixing and Sehun to watch after the ship while everyone ventured across Velda for the day. Jongdae can see Yixing sitting below, cross legged in the dirt before the ship, hunched over his copy of  _Galactic Cuisine for Dummies_ as he distractedly looks up every few minutes to survey the area. No sign of the crew just yet.

 

Krystal clears her throat. She sits with her legs on Jongdae's lap, lying back to look up at the stars. After their altercation earlier that day, the two came to a wordless agreement that they would be very good friends.

 

The necklace at Jongdae's chest glows dark orange against his skin. The color of worry.

 

"Why does your necklace keep changing colors?" Krystal asks, and Jongdae clutches the misshapen charm in his palm and smiles.

 

"Dancing Trees have emotions. When you take their bark and wear it, the bark becomes empathetic. It's like a mood necklace."

 

"But way better," Krystal finishes for him, and Jongdae nods. "If you weren't totally into dudes, Jongdae, I would fuck the shit out of you."

 

It's the sweetest thing she could have said. "Thank you, Krystal. That means a lot to me."

 

Jongin throws another rock. "Holy shit! They're back!"

 

Jongin's voice is packed with fear, and Krystal bolts upright to look toward the street. Running along in the darkness toward the light of the ship is a familiar group of men. The crew is back, and Chanyeol calls out to Yixing.  _Galactic Cuisine for Dummies_ is tossed aside.

 

"Get Sehun!" Chanyeol yells, and there is a sense of urgency in his voice that makes Jongdae's heart race. Jongin scrambles for the ladder first, and Jongdae practically falls off the side of the ship in his hurry to get up. He's excited, but even more than that he is scared. The bark glows an even deeper orange. It is almost red with anxiety.

 

"What's going on?" Jongin calls down as he scales the ladder to the ground, nearly sliding off and hitting the ground. He catches himself and stands upright. From the ladder, Jongdae can see that the group is struggling to carry something. It looks like a body. His eyes scan the crowd for faces. He sees Kyungsoo, and there is blood on his shirt and a cut on his mouth. He sees Chanyeol, frantic and yelling for Sehun. Then his eyes fall on the body, unconscious, dangling between Minseok and Luhan. Joonmyun...

 

"They shot the captain!" Chanyeol rasps as they drag Joonmyun up the ramp and into the ship.

 

"Oh shit. Captain..." Jongin mutters, and he turns to Jongdae; he looks scared. Jongdae feels a pang in his heart.

 

And suddenly everything is like a blur. There are voices shouting and Sehun is rushing in, yelling orders to "Get him to the infirmary!" Jongdae follows the others, and honestly he feels so useless. He stops and watches them all rushing, and he sees Joonmyun's pale body being roughly carried up the stairs. He doesn't even realize he isn't moving.

 

 _Hopeless_...

 

A hand grabs his own and Baekhyun whispers in his ear. "Come on, friend."

 

\---

 

Sehun is a wonder to watch.

 

"Everyone get out of my way. Give me some more space!"

 

It's as if his voice suddenly is packed with a thousand bolts of electricity, and the entire crew jumps back to give him more space. Jongdae watches as the kid rips open Joomyun's shirt. The wound is at his hip, and there is so much blood. Jongdae can't help but say, "Oh shit, gross."

 

Sehun is scrubbing his hands and shoving them in gloves as Kyungsoo holds Joonmyun's head. Yixing slides a strap over the captain's head and places a rubber apparatus into his mouth.

 

"He's losing a lot of blood. How long ago was he hit?"

 

Chanyeol answers. "30 minutes."

 

"Wonderful. That means there isn't any poison; he would be in cardiac arrest by now."

 

The captain looks so small, lying unconscious and limp on the exam table. Sehun looks around. "If you're squeamish, don't look." He says it right to Jongdae; there's no way Jongdae can pry his eyes away though, because Sehun smears a brownish liquid around the wound and in a matter of seconds he is shoving large metal pliers deep into the flesh.

 

Joonmyun wakes up.

 

And suddenly Jongdae understands why they placed the rubber piece into his mouth. Joonmyun's body strains against the pain, and his jaw clenches and his back arches, and Sehun yells, "Hold him down!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun grab the captain by the shoulders and push his sweating body back onto the metal table. Zitao grabs his leg and Jongdae isn't sure how, but he feels his body move on impulse and grab onto the other leg. Joonmyun screams, muffled, and Sehun pulls the bullet out with an exclamation. "Got it!"

 

He tosses the bullet into a metal tray with a definitive  _plink!_

 

"Hang in there, Captain! You're not bleeding too bad. It's all going to be okay, sir." Sehun announces the information, more as a reassurance to himself than anyone else, but Jongdae sure does see a lot of blood. He watches Sehun's hands, steady despite the pressure, and he presses into the wound with heaps of gauze and disinfectant and Jongdae looks away when Jongin hands him the needle and thread. Joonmyun has lost consciousness again by this point.

 

Jongdae is not squeamish. He once gutted a dead, decaying goat to retrieve a gold ring so that he could pawn it and feed his mother. He once saw a man get his arm ripped off in a tragic accident involving an angry horse and a piece of rope. Jongdae always took pride in his strong stomach. He always thought he was a bit of a badass for seeing blood and gore and not feeling any kind of churn in his stomach or drop in his gut.

 

_But this is different somehow._

 

Jongdae bolts out of the room. He sees the girls standing worriedly outside of the infirmary; Victoria is crying. Krystal says, "Jongdae, are you going to be sick?"

 

He looks frantically for something to grab, anything, so that he doesn't puke all over the floor. There is a flower pot holding open the glass door to the infirmary. He kneels down and heaves into the empty vessel, and Krystal bends down and pats his back. "I guess that's a yes," she kids, voice tinged with worry. Jongdae feels the sting of vomit in his nose and his throat, and his abdomen caves once more and he expels again.

 

His necklace dangles over the pot, burning orange against the fluorescent infirmary lights.

 

\---

 

"He's a lucky bastard, is what he is! That bullet was inches away from a major artery. He was going into shock by the time you all got him back.  _This_  is why I should go with you all on these deliveries!"

 

Sehun is very bloody. It is smeared across his shirt and up his arms. The small area outside the infirmary is packed with the crew of two ships, and Jongdae's mouth tastes foul.

 

"No way, Sehun. We can't risk you getting shot," Baekhyun has draped himself across multiple laps and is looking at Sehun sideways. "Cuz let's face it, man, you would die. None of us can do what you did in there." He points a dainty finger to the infirmary, where the captain is hooked up to an IV, still unconscious.

 

Sehun shrugs. "You have a point. I'm a genius." He turns on his toes and marches back into the infirmary.

 

"So what happened?" Jongin asks the question to Kyungsoo, who is sitting in a chair in front of him. Jongin dabs gently at the lieutenant's bloody lip with a cotton ball.

 

Jongdae suddenly remembers they do not know the full story. He got so caught up in the urgency of saving Joonmyun that he forgot all about the special delivery.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Well...the delivery was a day late thanks to  _Genie._ " He looks at Krystal, who scowls and looks at the floor. "They were not happy when we walked in, and you know the captain, he smiled and apologized like he had just stepped on a clean floor with muddy shoes or something. Those assholes were a bit less nonchalant."

 

"They locked us up in a room for like, an hour! And then when we broke out because they left the door unguarded, we got in a shooting match and the Captain was hit." Luhan finishes the story succinctly and the room gets quiet.

 

And Jongdae isn't sure why, but he feels a bubble of mirth in his chest, and he can't help but laugh. He feels the stress of the past hour, and the relief. He laughs right in the face of danger. He lets death and fear take a hike with every exhale. The  _Guardian_ crew somehow won another day against the odds, and he's so relieved that he has to laugh.

 

He lets out of short chuckle, and then when he looks around the room at the faces of his new crew mates, he lets out a longer cackle. Suddenly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun start laughing with him, and the others join in soon after. Even Kyungsoo lets out a soft chortle. They laugh together like that for a moment, and all the nerves and stress and fear that they felt on such high seems to melt away. Sehun looks at them out of the glass as he disinfects the counter. He smiles.

 

An unexpected voice chimes in. "What's so funny, you guys?"

 

Jongdae screeches. He whips around and gawks. Joonmyun is standing in the doorway, holding onto the frame, shirt ripped in half and blood crusted on his skin. And he's...smirking?

 

Sehun whirls around at the sound of his voice. "Captain! What the hell?"

 

He rushes toward the captain, but Joonmyun just laughs and winces and says, "What? I'm fine. I'm equivocally fine."

 

\---

 

"Of course I've been shot before. I fought in the Second Wave Resistance. This is nothing."

 

Jongdae leans back in his chair and puts his feet on Joonmyun's bed. He narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "You fought in the war? How old are you?"

 

"Old enough," Joonmyun laughs, and he flashes those perfect teeth. "I was young for an Independent, but I was there. I wanted to fight. Lots of young people fought in the war."

 

Jongdae remembers when the war ended, but he does not remember when it started. Years before he was born, the Alliance made their second attempt in 500 years to colonize the outer planets - the independent governments that somehow survived the original war against unification. The same war as all those years ago. The second wave of resistance. Jongdae lived too far away from the Main System to get involved. He was too poor to even think about traveling to join the fight. The war ended only five years ago. To think that Joonmyun could have been there, planets away, fighting, while Jongdae cared for his mother all those miles away.

 

The verse seems smaller and smaller the more he thinks about it, and bigger and bigger the more he travels through it.

 

"So you were a pilot?"

 

Joonmyun throws his head back and laughs. "Hell no. I was a foot soldier. I  _did_ crash a space craft though. I've got a scar to prove it." He points to the white scar tissue at his hip, stretching up to his side. It is partially obstructed by the bullet wound. Jongdae remembers seeing it the night they got raided by  _Genie,_ and again during their combat training session. "The ship crashed and the windshield broke. I was not wearing my seat-belt."

 

Jongdae cackles and puts his elbows on Joonmyun's bed. The captain's eyes turn to crescent moons and he flashes a bright smile. He sits with his back against a heap of pillows, and the ship rumbles beneath Jongdae's feet as they race through the verse toward their next destination. For now, Kyungsoo is running the ship. Joonmyun is on strict order to rest, and to stop "Scaring the shit out of me," from Sehun's expert medical opinion.

 

"It makes sense that you fought in the war," Jongdae offers, and he watches as the captain strains to sit up farther onto his pillows. Even in his injured state, Jongdae can't help but note the strain of his forearms and the taughtness of his stomach as he moves. He feels the heat rise up his back.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Jongdae smirks. "Because you're a fucking mess," he jokes, but then adds, "And a hell of a leader."

 

"I'll take both of those as compliments." He smiles, and he looks Jongdae right in the eyes when he does. His gaze holds for a moment too long, and Jongdae doesn't realize it, but he's holding his breath.

 

"Your necklace is pink. What does that mean?"

 

Jongdae looks down, and sure enough, his locket is glowing a bright pink. He stares at it for a moment, and in the back of his mind he recalls that conversation he had with Baekhyun about love.

 

_Pink means hopelessness._

 

But he doesn't say that. Instead, he smirks and lets the necklace dangle over the bed covers, lets his shirt fall open a bit and his shoulders sink into a flirtatious shrug. "It means I'm glad you didn't die."

 

Joonmyun's eyes follow the necklace as it swings lightly in front of Jongdae's chest. He watches it for a moment, then his attention flickers to the small window on the far wall of his small, dimly lit room. The verse sprawls out like an obsidian ocean. The stars look like little glow worms, each one alive with its own mystery.

 

"It's good to be back in the Black."

 

 


End file.
